Timeless
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Sometimes you go through hard times in a marriage but you can always make it work. Fluffy AWMW. Disclaimer: Characters not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Timeless**_

Arthur observed his wife closely. She seemed happy and in control of her family as ever. But Arthur knew his beloved Molly better than anyone else.

Molly had lost a considerable amount of weight. Her cheeks seemed hollow and Arthur had the feeling that he could see right through her skin. She was, in his esteemed opinion, only skin and bones.

Under her eyes were dark circles and she looked very tired. Molly tried to cover up but Arthur noticed her frequent yawning and the tired movements of her wand as she prepared dinner.

Molly was nearly asleep on her feet. Arthur had slept fitfully last night and every turn had woken up. Since Arthur had been attacked by You-Know-Who's snake, Molly had been in a right state. Of course she held it together in front of the children and Order members. She breaking down would probably scare the living daylights out of them. Her children were anxious as it was. Ginny could barely been pried away from her father. Bill had taken all of his father's work upon himself without hesitation, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The twins were not fooling around near their daddy and didn't even give Molly such a hard time. Ron was quite seemed to be always close to her, should she need his help. If anything could show how close the Weasley family was, it was this Christmas at Grimmauld Place number 12. That feast would have laid all doubts to rest as to how much they loved each other.

Molly sighed again heavily and felt the chair being pressed into the back of her knees. Gratefully, and not caring who are beneficiary was, she sank onto the chair and closed her eyes. Gentle hands wrapped around her nape and began to massage her neck and shoulders. When the hands reached a particularly tense knot she moaned involuntarily.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Snape's sneer brought her back to reality with a hard thud as she fell out of seventh heaven.

"Now you miserable …"

Molly whirled around, imagining Snape with his hands on her shoulders and a horrible sneer on his face and Arthur standing in the door with a murderous glint in his eyes.

But she was silenced when she noticed Arthur standing behind her. Snape stood in the door, with a gigantic sneer on his lips, and watched the scene with amusement. The rest of the room was empty. Wait! Empty? But …

"I met your children sitting on the stair with embarrassed expressions. When asked about dinner they merely shook their heads. Now I see why. Really, Arthur, couldn't you have waited till after dinner? And in the kitchen? I think I'll eat in Hogwarts."

With that Snape turned around and left the couple behind, red-faced with a mixture of embarrassment, amusement and anger. Anger only in Molly's case, Arthur was more amused than anything else. He had indicated the door to his children and Hermione and Harry. His children had sighed and left readily enough. Hermione had been embarrassed and nearly tripped over her own feet in her hurry to leave but Harry had needed a hard elbow in the rips from Ron to understand. Arthur wondered if Harry's aunt and uncle led a happy marriage.

"How dare … implying … just … pathetic little … aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arthur had to smile. His wife muttering dark things under her breath and cursing Snape was real fun from his point of view. Molly jumped up and ran after the Professor, still fuming. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, still amused. Now all hell would break loose. … He was right.

"Snape! Hold it right there! What were you implying? We're married for 24 years! I think that's more than legitimate! And with seven children!"

Arthur chuckled softly and walked to the door. Leaning against the frame, he watched Molly cornering Snape by the front door. all the other occupants of Grimmauld Place Number 12 assembled on the stairs to watch the dinner entertainment.

Minerva sneered down on Snape and turned leisurely to Alastor.

"Wanna bet on the outcome?"

"Sure, 10 galleons that Molly jinxes him into oblivion when he says something in return."

"Deal! I think Snape will be able to defend himself but has to sedate her or put a body-bind curse on her."

The twins listened intently and, with a shared mischievous glance, joined the betting pool.

"We're in. 5 galleons that mum hexes Snape with everything she has. Which is considerable, come to think of it. Poor Snape! One could ALMOST feel sorry for him."

"No, I can't and won't. The bloody git always takes points from my house for no reason and does everything, even when it's against the rules, to win the House Cup", said Professor McGonagall with fierce determination on her face. "Serves him right for never shutting up."in a murderous rage

Alastor laughed heartily. Ron and Harry looked up at their Professor in surprise. McGonagall smiled down at them and jerked her head back to the argument below.

"Now, woman, it was obvious that …"

"I give a damn what it looked like. He was just MASSAGING me!"

"It might have started their …"

"I'm EXHAUSTED. Try to raise seven children, worry for your husband who nearly avoided death and play housemaid for the order! I'm bloody tired and sore!"

"Too tired and sore for your husband's company! Poor bloke!"

Minerva gasped in anticipation of what would unfold. Alastor grinned wolfishly and the Weasley kids started to back up simultaneously. Arthur though turned a very dark shade of red with anger. Sirius and Lupin closed their eyes and said silently goodbye to Snivelus, praying that James could have witnessed that.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Molly was speechless. How could that git say that? Anger made her raise her wand and with satisfaction she watched Snape back up against the door. His eyes were wide and his pulse racing.

"Molly, put that wand away. I don't want to hurt …"

The curse hit him squarely in the chest before he could finish his sentence. He felt his legs and arms clap shut against his body. Now he was unable to move and he was at Molly's mercy. His eyes were focused pleadingly on Minerva. It was a pathetic picture.

"Molly, I think you made your point. Ignore him and don't say anything. It's … He's not worth it."

Arthur's voice was soft and directly behind Molly. She turned towards him like a flower and the body-bind curse lifted off Snape.

"You're right. Let's go eat."

_A./N.: Wanna see what happens next? Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Timeless (II)**_

"Let's go eat."

Somehow the audience was disappointed by the sudden anticlimax but they kept quiet so to not draw attention to themselves. Minerva would have loved to see Snape being stomped out. But alas no such luck.

The Weasley kids grinned, though, as if Christmas, Happy Easter, Halloween and their birthdays had all fallen on the exact same date.

"Will you come eat!"

Molly's sharp voice cut through their stupor. All of them rushed to their feet and stormed into the kitchen. Remus Lupin, though, walked to the front door and extended a hand, wanting to help Snape up. Snape looked up to him for a moment and then grabbed the hand tightly.

"I think she took something the wrong way", he murmured. Lupin just stared at him pointedly and shook his head. Snape and Sirius would never learn.

----

After another fantastic meal cooked up by Molly all the occupants of Grimmauld Place Number 12 sat together in contented silence.

"Wanna play wizards' chess, Harry?" asked Ron hopefully.

Harry nodded, happily accepting the chance to talk to Ron about his parents. Hermione motioned to Ginny and Tonks and, followed by giggles, the girls disappeared to their bedroom. Alastor Moody called the order members in for a meeting in the library.

"Will you join us, Molly?" he asked the woman who stood quiet still in the middle of the kitchen.

"What? … Oh, it's you, Alastor. No, no, I won't join you. I'll clean up this mess."

She smiled reassuringly at the old warrior. The order members were slightly concerned about Molly's absent-mindedness. It wasn't like her. Normally she would fuss over everything and everybody, but throughout dinner she had been quiet and introverted.

Minerva stepped forward to help Molly and talk to her but Arthur shook his head, indicating the door with a hand. Molly, however, was unaware of the actions around her. She had turned her back on the others, trusting her words were being obeyed, and began to clear the table. A swish of her wand let the plates fly towards her in a neat stack. With a circular movement of the wand, she ordered a rag to clean the table.

Arthur observed his wife silently. Her movements were tired and forced. It was not like Molly to be that distant, normally she was the noisy centre of her family's attention. Now she seemed depressed and exhausted. He wanted to make her feel better.

"I am lucky man," Arthur murmured as he reached over to pull his wife towards him. "You worry for me, you worry for our children and still you defend us, even if it's just Snape. But now is enough. No more work for you, darling."

Molly smiled and snuggled into him. But only for a moment.

"No, I have to clean up this mess here and then I have a lot of washing to do," she said shyly.

Arthur laughed. "Oh, come on, Molly. Someone else can do it. I want you to relax now and take a nice bath."

"But, Arthur, no one else is in here and it is my work …"

"Molly, why are you avoiding me?" asked Arthur quietly.

Molly turned away from him and wanted to step out of the ring of his arms but Arthur held her close. She couldn't look up into his eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you, Arthur, don't be ridiculous."

"Molly. You have barely spoken to me since I came home from the hospital. You kissed me once and whenever I try to touch you, you turn away and shay away. You only come to bed when I'm already asleep or when I pretend to be asleep. Now what is wrong?"

Molly's eyes filled with tears and she tried to hide her face. Arthur was having none of it. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up again, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Please, Molly, talk to me."

"I'm afraid. That's all," she said almost inaudibly.

"What are you afraid of, honey? The war?"

"Of you dying," was the quiet answer.

"I'm on no missions in the foreseeable future. I'm perfectly fine, said the healers. So there's nothing to worry about."

Arthur chuckled a bit. That sounded more like his wife.

"I mean, I'm afraid to kill you."

"What? You couldn't possibly kill me, darling. And why would you?"

"The snake's poison was bad for your heart. I … I'm afraid that … too much stress is fatal for you."

Arthur watched his wife closely. That was what bothered her? He couldn't believe his ears.

"Molly, how daft do you think I am? And now I want to know the truth."

Molly turned away shyly. Her lips moved put no sound was heard.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Could you say that again?"

"I'm afraid I kill you in bed."

Arthur just wanted to say he still didn't understand what she was babbling about and opened his mouth. Then suddenly he understood and closed his mouth. His lips began to twitch and he tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm in perfect shape, darling. The reason why I don't sleep well is your behavior. The healer told me before I left the hospital that I could do everything I used to do and winked at me. There's no chance you could … overwork me. Do you believe me?"

"I believe it, my love," Molly said happily moving closer into his embrace as his hands explored the contours of her body. She sighed in pleasure as he slowly kissed her neck and collarbone. He reached back up to kiss her passionately on the mouth, her lips widening willingly for his tongue.

He bent down, still holding her, picked her up and carried her to the bath that he had been promised her. In their bathroom he flicked his wand and the tub filled itself, adding wonderfully soft and fragrant bath bubbles. Slowly and with deliberate softness he undressed his beautiful wife. He slid her into it carefully and she sighed in contentment, her eyes still shut.

Arthur grinned and sat down next to the tub, observing her lovingly. He put the food down and picked up the pitcher next to the tub. He filled it and gently pushed his wife's head back, pouring the water carefully over her hair.

Arthur took up some of the soap and rubbed it into Molly's hair, massaging her scalp with is fingertips. He rinsed her hair out then began soaping her whole body. Certain parts of her body got more attention than others even though Molly pointed out they were probably the cleanest parts of her. When she was thoroughly washed Arthur helped her get out of the tub and dried her off. She giggled at his ministrations, trying to hold herself still. At last he finished, pulling her robe off the hook in the room and wrapping it around her. He picked her up and carried her over to bed, which he lowered her carefully onto. He sat down and she curled up next to him as he caressed her hair. Within minutes the weary knight was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow we work on this some more. I'll get her."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Timeless (III)**_

The plan

Molly watched her husband. Last night she had confessed him her fear and he had laughed at her. He had also reassured her that he was healthy as a horse. But still her doubts remained.

Again she glanced over at Arthur and noticed that he was also watching her. More like undressing her with his gaze. Molly swallowed. It was so hard to resist her husband. He was like the a magnet, pulling her towards him.

She was not surprised to notice the smirks and amused looks her children shared. They knew their parents and this particular mood very well.

After dinner Molly asked Arthur if he would help her in the living room with a new set of Pixies. Arthur nodded and followed her onto the stairs. There he stopped and halted his wife with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Upon second thoughts, I think perhaps we should go upstairs", he said thoughtfully, looking at his wife.

"Should we?"

"There is definitely more room and privacy."

"Room and privacy for _what_?" Molly asked, regarding him with suspicion.

"Well, I have it all planned", he said, smirking at her.

"You have what planned?" Molly asked. Arthur snorted and shook his head before pulling his wife into a small storage room on the first floor.

"I have been thinking of this for weeks now", he said, with keen anticipation. "Every night in that godforsaken hospital bed, listening to the guy's snores next bed. I thought it all out, just what I would do, did I have you naked and willing, no one in hearing and room enough to serve you suitably."

"But, Arthur, I thought we had discussed that last night. Your heart isn't up to that. The healer said ..."

"... that I am perfectly fine. Now, the room is obviously on the next floor and our bedroom. We have time because I don't think our children will need us and will probably figure out not to follow us. The order isn't in presently ... er, and I'll work on the willing and naked."

Molly considered this for a moment. Slowly a radiant smile spread across her face and she batted her eyelashes at her husband.

"Well, I'm willing enough", she said, intrigued. "As for naked ..."

"I'll see to that", he assured her. "That's part of the plan. I will take you to a private spot, presumably our bedroom, and commence by sitting down beside you on the bed."

"Well, that's a start, all right", she said. "What then?"

She leaned into him suggestively and raised an eyebrow in question. Arthur leaned closer and bit her earlobe very delicately.

"As for what next, then I shall take you on my knee and kiss you."

He paused to illustrate, holding her arms so she couldn't move. He let go a minute later, leaving her lips slightly swollen, tasting of butterbeer and Arthur.

"So much for step one", she said, licking her lips seductively. "What then?"

"Then I shall lie you down, twist your hair up in my hand and taste your face and throat and ears and bosom with my lips", he said "I thought I would do that until you start to make squeaking noises."

"I don't make squeaking noises!"

"Yes, you do", he went on cheerfully. "Then I thought I would begin at the other end. I will lift up your skirt and ..."

He paused dramatically and grinned at Molly's expectant face.

"And what?" Molly asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"And kiss the insides of your thighs, where the skin's so soft."

"What am I supposed to be doing while you do this?" Molly asked a little faintly.

"Well, you might moan a bit, if you like, to encourage me, but otherwise, you just lie still."

Arthur didn't sound as though he needed any encouragement whatever. One of his hands was resting on her thigh and his hand slips behind her and squeezed. But Molly thought that she could easily play along.

"I do not moan!"

"Oh, yes, you do. I will then ..."

The door burst open and Tonks' face appeared. She just wanted to throw a cloak into the storage room but noticed that it was already occupied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I leave you two darlings to it."

Molly and Arthur were too thunderstruck to respond. Arthur laughed heartedly and wrapped his arms around his beloved but Molly seemed embarrassed and rushed after Tonks. Arthur still chuckled and went to check on his children.

A./N.: They have NOT made love yet. Just kissing and stroking. Last chapter Molly fell asleep before ... Arthur could ... show her he is all right. And here they got interrupted, obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Timeless (IV)**_

Arthur reached the room Harry and Ron shared and heard laughing and yelps. He chuckled to himself and thought it only fair to interrupt his children since he had been interrupted, too. Without knocking he strode through the door and surprised his offspring. Fred and George, always on the look-out, spotted their father instantly. The others were not so fast and started terribly when Arthur coughed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? All my kids together. That usual means trouble, big time."

"Not true, daddy", whined Ginny in righteous anger but she couldn't suppress a wide grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and kept a close watch especially on the twins.

"So what are you all up to? Spill it!"

Hermione looked up guiltily and blushed, turning her gaze to the floor. Ron watched Hermione with a superior grin, his father couldn't intimidate him that easily. But then his father raised an eyebrow at him and Ron spilled it.

"We're not making trouble. But Hermione found this old LP-Player and some old LPs. Now we want to make it work again. But we don't have lelectricity …"

"Electricity, Ron", Hermione admonished, making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, that."

"Could you help us, ? You always work with muggle things in your shed at The Burrow. I'm sure you can help", said Harry.

"Well then, let's see."

----

Two hours later Mr. Weasley had managed to repair the old player. Harry was not much help. His aunt and uncle had never allowed Harry to use the TV set or the CD-player or the VCR. In Dudley old room, that was now his, Harry had found an old cassette recorder and used it after fixing it. But that had been a lot different. Finally Arthur let out a whoop of joy. He had succeeded and the thing work.

"What do you use for electricity?"

"Magic. It have something akin to static power. Now all we need is a LP."  
"Here, dad, we got one already. Hermione says her parents loved his musical. Let's listen to this song", Ginny came bustling over and handed her father the LP.

Arthur didn't even glance at the title instead just starting the player.

WILBUR  
Styles keep a changin'  
The world's re-arrangin'  
But Edna, you're timeless to me  
Hemlines are shorter  
A beer costs a quarter  
But time cannot take what comes free

You're like a stinky old cheese, babe  
Just gettin' riper with age  
You're like a fatal disease, babe  
But there's no cure  
So let this fever rage

Some folks can't stand it  
Say time is a bandit  
But I take the opposite view  
Cause when I need a lift  
Time brings a gift  
Another day with you  
A twist or a waltz  
It's all the same schmaltz  
With just a change in the scenery  
You'll never be old hat  
That's that!  
You're timeless to me

EDNA  
Oh, Wilbur!

Fads keep a-fadin'  
Castro's invading!  
But, Wilbur, you're timeless to me  
Hairdos are higher  
Mine feels like barbed wire  
But you say I'm chic as can be!

You're like a rare vintage ripple  
A vintage they'll never forget  
So pour me a teeny weenie triple  
And we can toast the fact we ain't dead yet!  
I can't stop eating  
Your hairline's receding  
Soon there'll be nothing at all  
So, you'll wear a wig  
While I roast a pig  
Hey! Pass that geritol

Glenn miller had class  
That chubby checker's a gas  
But they all pass eventually  
You'll never be passé  
Hip hooray!  
You're timeless to me

EDNA  
You're like a broken down chevy  
All you need is a fresh coat of paint

WILBUR  
And Edna, you got me goin' hot and heavy  
You're fat and old, but baby, boring you ain't!

WILBUR & EDNA  
Some folks don't get it  
But we never fret it  
'Cause we know that time is our friend  
It's plain to see  
That you're stuck with me  
Until the bitter end

And we got a kid  
Who's blowin' the lid  
Off the Turnblad family tree

EDNA  
You'll always hit the spot  
Big shot!  
You're timeless to me

WILBUR  
You'll always be du jour  
Mon amour  
You're timeless to me

EDNA  
You'll always be first string

WILBUR  
Ring-a-ding-ding!

WILBUR & EDNA  
You're timeless to me

EDNA  
You're timeless to me

WILBUR  
You're timeless to me

WILBUR & EDNA  
You're timeless to me!!

Arthur laughed and turned around to his children.

"You pick that on purpose, didn't you? This is a wonderful song and I thank you."

Ginny blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yes, it reminded me a lot of you and Mum. But it was really Hermione who picked it. I don't know any of these muggle songs."

Hermione elbowed Ginny in the ribs, blushing deeply herself and looking uncomfortably down.

"If you are quiet finished would you care to come downstairs. I've been yelling for you all for ages."

Molly's cold voice cut through the happy, relaxed atmosphere of the room, causing her children and Hermione and Harry to jump and scramble over one another in their hurry to get out. Arthur though walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. Then he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her mouth …

"If you try to kiss me, I will bite a good chunk out of your lip, Arthur Weasley!"

Arthur stopped dead and, with the air of a man who suddenly realizes he is about to commit the biggest mistake of his life, moves slowly away from Molly. Her children look at her as though she had just grown a second head. Never before had their mother refused their father.

"Molly, what is wrong?"

"Not in front of the children. Now go into the kitchen, dinner's ready."

"But …"

"NOW, ARTHUR!"

Molly roared at her husband and glared at him. Arthur heaved a sigh and glared back as best he could.

"No. Explain your mood first", he said quietly.

The twins apparated and Ron and Ginny made a run to the door, closely followed by Harry and Hermione.

"You lied, Arthur! I talked to your healer and you lied. I have no idea what healer you talked to but Healer Smythesson says you're not. God, I could have killed you, Arthur. Don't you care as long as you get it? I … I can`t believe you!"

_A./N.: Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! This woman is just EVIL! ;) I'll update soon and won't leave you in suspence and misery for long. Read and Review, please. Ideas are always welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Timeless (V)**_

"Molly, I didn't know. The healer I spoke to was an intern …"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!!!" screeched Molly back.

"There seemed to be no reason not to. Molly, what is really the reason for your anger?" Arthur asked.

"Anger?!? I'm not angry! I'm worried for you and I want you to stay alive. But you don't seem to care! Not at all!" Molly accused him furiously.

"What do you mean I don't care? Do you really think I want to die! Molly, I love you and the thought of leaving you is torture!" he yelled back, not caring who might overhear.

"Then why can't you simply accept that we can't be together right now?"

"Because you're so damn sexy and irresistible, that's why!" Arthur was starting to get really angry.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare make that my fault! How could you?" Molly screamed, slowly losing the last barriers of her temper.

Arthur stared at his wife. She had no idea that she was gorgeous when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparked. Instinctively he moved closer to her and encircled her with his arms. Molly immediately went rigid and began to pull back but Arthur tightened his arms around her and bent down. He kissed her hard and passionate, forcing her mouth open to allow him access. She tried to shout at him but the only sound heard in the room was an enraged but muffled yelp. She struggled in his arms, still furious with her husband.

When he finally pulled back, she raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face. Then she turned and stormed out of the room. A few moments later Arthur heard a door being slammed shut. He sighed. Molly had probably locked herself in their bedroom. There was no chance that he could talk to her now. She had to calm down again before he could reason with her.

Molly was doing exactly that. She blasted furniture, tore open pillow cases and blankets and basically destroyed their room. Systematically until nothing was left to destroy.

She broke down crying amidst her battlefield.

----

Arthur went down to the kitchen and immediately caught the eye of his eldest son. Bill looked at him worryingly and asked softly:

"Is everything alright between you and Mum? We heard yelling."

Arthur smiled reassuringly at his children and nodded.

"Sure. You know your mother. She gets excited about small things easily. Don't worry", he said, smiling.

Ginny clearly didn't believe him.

"Then where is Mummy?" she asked.

"Your mother isn't hungry at the moment. Let's start without her and safe her something for later, ok?"

Ron nodded and dug into the food as though starving. Arthur watched him and chuckled. Ginny and Hermione, though, glared at him disapprovingly and also slightly disgusted.

----

After dinner Arthur took over the cleaning of the kitchen and Bill forced the twins to help their daddy, since he was still a bit wobbly on his pins. Ron asked Harry if they could talk a bit and Hermione took Ginny's hand, leading her to the roof to have a nice talk between girls. the two youngest Weasleys took the little fight between their parents, they had witnessed, seriously and it had frightened them more than they wanted to admit.

Severus chanced a glance at Sirius and Lupin. Technically he was their teacher and they obviously needed an adult to talk to but he wasn't sure they would confide in him. Lupin nodded and motioned Sirius to follow Harry and Ron, he would go and ask Minerva to talk to the girls.

Severus took up the tray with Molly's food and moved upstairs. Softly he knocked at her door but got no answer. Again he knocked and this time he heard a soft moan emitting from the room. Severus began to ask himself if Molly was really ok or if Arthur had hurt her. It was unlikely but … well, if you angered a man enough.

"Molly, are you alright? Please, answer me", he called out.

He wanted to open the door but found it locked.

"Alohomora."

The door swung open and revealed a scene of destruction.

"Molly? Where are you?" Snape was really scared. He couldn't find Molly in all this chaos.

Suddenly a red head appeared in the midst of the remains of the bed.

"If you're here to gloat then piss off, Snape!"

"No, I'm here to bring you some food."

"Just leave it there and get out again. I don't want to see anyone. Especially not Arthur. Tell him he has to sleep on the couch in the living room."

With that she sent out a burst of magic which catapulted Snape out of the room and shut the door firmly in his astounded face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Timeless (VI)**_

Molly lay crumpled in the remains of her bed and cried softly. Arthur had no right to accuse her of seducing him. She cared for his health and survival; actually she seemed to be the only one. she had gotten a message from the hospital earlier that day. Lupin had approached her the moment she had caught up with Tonks and had opened her mouth to explain things. He had walked over to her in his usual grave air and handed her a letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm most aggrieved to inform you that you have to return to St. Mungo's for surgery. The test results concerning your heart rate have arrived from the laboratories. Your heart is not up to any strenuous activity; even ascending stairs might prove difficult. Before your heart gives out, we recommend open heart surgery. A triple bypass must be placed in your heart to ensure your continued health. After the operation there is no reason for you to not get back to normal life. For further questions and appointments, contact me._

_Yours sincerely_

_Healer John Smythesson_

Molly couldn't stand to imagine what might have happened if Tonks hadn't interrupted them. She had been so close to grant Arthur his wishes. Couldn't that man understand that she couldn't live without him?

New sobs racked over Molly's body and shook her violently. She was heartbroken and afraid. When Fawkes had come with the message that Arthur had been attacked, her heart had stopped beating for a moment and she had nearly fainted from shock. After her heart had resumed beating, she had raced to St. Mungo's where the healers informed her that she couldn't see her husband. Bill was the only person who had been able to approach her because in her despair she had unintentionally created an electrical aura around her, consisting of her magic.

He had wrapped his arms around his mother and assured her that Arthur would be all right in no time.

Both her son and the healers were wrong. Arthur was still in danger, grave danger, danger of the life and death proportion. She hated this suspense, not knowing if Arthur would live or die.

Another soft, almost inaudible knock sounded on the door. Molly sighed heavily. She was in no mood to be civil to anyone.

"Molly, if you want to talk I'm always here and Arthur is waiting in the living room …" A soft giggle was heard from Minerva. "He is a bit afraid of you, believing you'll jinx him as soon as look at him", said Minerva, still chuckling softly.

Molly rolled her eyes a little. Arthur was always too melodramatic for his own good. She heaved herself up from the floor and limped over to the door. Somehow she had pulled a muscle in her right leg. She opened the door slowly and Minerva's eyes bugged out.

"What happened here? How many death-eater attacked you?" Minerva tried to joke, but Molly just glared at her.

"This is no laughing matter", hissed Molly and moved aside to let Minerva in.

Minerva took in the scene before her silently, guessing correctly that Molly would explode if angered. The room resembled a battlefield more than an actual room where people lived.

"What is all this about, Molly? You're usually not that temperamental", said Minerva, raising her eyebrow at her former student.

Molly ducked her head but replied none the less.

"Here, read that letter. It explains everything", Molly reached inside her pocket and handed Minerva the letter. Minerva read it over carefully. Her eyes went wide and her face paled considerably.

"Oh, Molly, I'm so sorry", whispered Minerva and moved to her side, wanting to hug and thus comfort her. Molly, though, moved away from her and hugged herself instead.

"Arthur wanted to sleep with me but I wouldn't let him. He made me feel guilty and unloving and so I decided to stop resisting. If Tonks hadn't interrupted us in the storage room … he might well had died if we … had. Men are so …"

"… dick-controlled, self-centered, irresistible? Molly, Arthur loves you. So naturally he wants to be with you. A triple bypass is frightening at first but, don't worry, as soon as it is in Arthur can do everything he had before. And him being a wizard as well as the healers being wizards is also helping immensely. He'll be fine in no time."

Molly stared at her and nodded solemnly. Minerva, as always, was right.

"I better go talk to Arthur then. Thank you, Minerva."

This time she did hug her former teacher before hasting out of the room. Minerva shook her head, grinning, and turned to the chaos, starting to clean up the mess.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Timeless (VII)**_

Arthur stood in front of the fire place in the living room and starred into the flames. He was miserable and slumped forward a little. His hand brushed the mantelpiece and he pushed himself upward again. Nothing in his life was normal anymore. The proverbial rug had been pulled from under his feet.

Molly watched him from the door. He looked forlorn and incredibly sad. It was horrible to see the man she loved most in her life like this. Broken and resigned. She stepped forward and called out softly.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned around slowly and starred at her, wide-eyed and gob-smacked. He could believe Molly was really here and talking to him.

"Molly, I'm sorry I angered you …"

"Arthur, please, I have to talk to you. I need you to listen carefully. The hospital sent me a letter and …"

"I know", Arthur said defeated.

"What?" asked Molly incredibly, not believing her ears.

Arthur turned back around and starred into the flames. After a while he picked up the poker and jabbed at the fire, making it roar to new life.

"They told me. Everything in the hospital scared the hell out of me. Especially the thought of not being with you. I love you, Molly."

"Enough to kill yourself by sleeping with me? I don't take that as a compliment. I love you, too, Arthur. More than anything but your health is more important to me. So you knew about the bypass surgery?" Molly tried to speak calmly and rationally.

"Yes, I lied about the intern. I knew about this operation since I left the hospital. The Healer came to me before I could leave St. Mungo's", explained Arthur.

"And you choose not to tell me?" asked Molly with tears in her eyes. "Why? Am I not the woman you married anymore. You once used to confide in me, Arthur. This is important and you don't tell me about it."

"Molly, I'm scared. Can't you understand that? The thought of not being with you is killing me, not this stupid heart condition."

Molly sobbed quietly and moved closer to hug Arthur.

"I love you, darling. I want to be with you, too, but not if it means losing you. Please let the healers do that surgery. For yourself, for your children … for me, us", Molly pleaded softly.

Arthur couldn't deny his wife anything. Especially not when she was looking up to him with tears in her large brown eyes. He bent down and kissed her with a tenderness that spoke of the great love he felt for this woman. Soft male lips brushed feminine ones and nibbled softly on her lower lip. Molly gradually relaxed in his arms and leaned against him. Her hands moved up and down his sides, stroking him gently. Arthur moaned into her mouth and withdrew a bit.

"I will get that surgery, if you let me into your bed tonight", he said shyly.

Molly raised an eyebrow skeptically at him and worry shone in her eyes.

"Arthur, we can't. Not before …"

"I know. I just want to hold you tonight. Please."

Molly smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. Leading him to their bedroom, she stopped in front of it and kissed him again. Arthur responded as softly as Molly.

Neither of them noticed the two red heads peeking around the corner of the stairs. Fred and George smiled at each other and gave a thumbs-up. Their parents were finally alright again.

Or were they?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Timeless (VIII)**_

Arthur woke up in the most beautiful place he could imagine, in the arms of his beautiful wife. He lay on his back with one arm around Molly's shoulders and the other arm under his head. Molly was draped half on him, both her arms were wrapped tightly round his waist and her head over his reassuringly beating heart. Arthur smiled softly down on her and raised his hand to stroke back red tresses from her face. This small movement didn't really wake Molly but her grip on him tightened. 'She's really afraid for me', wondered Arthur silently. He couldn't really believe it. She was always the strong one of them both, a true Gryffindor. But now he saw only a scared woman, fearing for the life of her husband.

"I'll be strong and get better. I promise", he said softly to her.

"You can't promise that, Arthur", came Molly's weak reply. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and onto Arthur's chest. Arthur drew her softly to him and tried to reassure her. He was just as terrified as Molly was herself. He would give everything to make her happy again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, sweetheart. Are you feeling any better today?" he asked quietly.

Molly smiled through her tears. He was more concerned for her and the scare he had given her than his own health.

"I am fine, darling. How are we going to tell the others, though?" she asked worriedly.

"Straight out, I would say", came Arthur's answer.

----

Molly walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Had she taken a wrong turn someway along the corridors? Was she in the wrong place? The kitchen was gleaming, the table was set and the food was on the table.

"What is going on here?" she asked into the room.

The only answer she got was giggling from the other side of the room near the oven. Directing her gaze to the source of the sound, she detected her daughter with Hermione and Tonks.

"Why ever are you up and about this early? And what did I do to deserve a time-out?" she asked, still clearly confused.

"Well, Mum, you and Dad had a bit of a fight and we thought we could cheer you up", admitted Ginny readily enough, beaming at her mother.

Molly walked over to that over-laden table and sat down at her usual place, looking sad.

"Mum, what's the matter?" asked Ginny, hurrying over to Molly and hugging her. "Did we do something wrong?"

Molly smiled up at her daughter and shook her head.

"No, darling, this is wonderful. Your father will be down in a moment and we have to talk to you."

The twins chose this moment to storm into the kitchen and upon seeing Molly they broke into two identical grins.

"Hey Mum, long night yesterday? You certainly seemed to enjoy Dad's company late last night", hollered Fred.

Molly starred at her son horrified and blushed furiously. George grinned at her cheekily and awaited the storm of wrath. None came. He looked at his mother carefully and saw tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything else, a hand was placed on his shoulder and turned him around.

"George, apologize to your mother this instance and then sit down" Arthur ordered his son. George meekly obeyed his father and turned to his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mum, that was uncalled for. What do you have to tell us?" the twins said simultaneously.

Molly dried her tears in her handkerchief and smiled bravely at her husband. If he was strong enough to face telling the family, than she was, too. Arthur straightened his spine and faced his family and friends.

"I have to get back to St. Mungo's for an operation. My heart took severe damage from the snake's poison. The healers said that I need triple bypass surgery and …"

"What? Open heart surgery? But, Dad, that`s dangerous", interrupted Bill. He was pale and his eyes swiveled automatically to Molly, as though looking for confirmation. Molly looked down. She had never thought that one thing could be too horrible to tell her children. Ginny stood next to Hermione with both her hands over her mouth and her eyes horror-filled. Fred and George stood together and starred helplessly at both their parents. Ron was gob-smacked and couldn't believe a word of what his father told them.

"But you said you were fine", he blurted out.

Arthur looked at his youngest son and nodded gravely.

"I know. I was afraid, Ron. Open heart surgery is less risky for wizards or witches but it's no picnic either. But I'll be fine don't worry", he tried to assure.

All his children looked obviously scared and didn't know what to say. Bill went to his father and spoke about the surgery. Hermione looked at Ginny and wanted to wrap an arm around her shoulders but Ginny pulled free and ran to her father, hugging him tight as though this embrace could hold him in the world of the living. Ron was shocked and couldn't move a muscle. He needed time to digest the news and figure out what to do. Harry instinctively saw the need to be alone in his best friend's posture and led him away to their room. He didn't talk but waited for Ron to start. The twins looked at each other and decided that Grimmauld Place was as up today a No-Pranking-Zone. No more tricks that could give their father a heart-attack.

But Bill had other things to do before he could take care of his own fears He wrote a letter to Charlie in Rumania and then apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

_A./N.: Three guesses as to what exactly he's doing there. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Timeless (IX)**_

Bill apparated into the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic. He had grown up visiting his father at his workplace in the Ministry. He knew the layout of the Ministry as well as he knew the layout of The Burrow. Hastening through the Atrium, he approached the elevators. In there he pressed the button for the second floor where Percy worked. Put on the first floor the elevator stopped and when the door opened, he saw Percy and some high Ministry worker standing in front of it, talking together. Mustering up all the pain, fear and anger he felt for Percy, Bill left the elevator and walked right up to Percy.

"Perce, I have to talk to you. Is there somewhere private we can go to?" he asked the minute he got in hearing distant.

Percy looked up apprehensively.

"Excuse me, Bill, but I have to work", he huffed.

But Bill was having none of it and glared at Percy.

"NOW, Percy!" he all but yelled at him.

Percy glanced up unsure. He had rarely seen Bill lose his temper. Something must have happened back home. He turned to his co-worker.

"I'm sorry but, as you can see, my brother is quite insistent. I'll talk to you later", he said. Then he turned to Bill. "Let's go to my office then."

He led Bill down the corridor and around a bend to his office. Reaching it, he opened the door and ushered Bill in, as though being afraid that someone might see them together. Then he closed the door and walked behind his desk, seating himself in his chair and looking up at Bill expectantly.

"Are you asking me to sit down?" asked Bill coldly.

Percy nodded majestically and indicated the chair opposite him with a hand wave. Bill rolled his eyes at his brother's snobbishness and sat down stiffly. For a while both brothers starred at each other calculatingly.

"So what's so terribly important that you interrupt my work?" asked Percy, breaking the silence between them.

"It's about our father …", started Bill but was interrupted by Percy.

"I don't have a father anymore after what he dared to say to me", Percy huffed.

Bill rolled his eyes again but much angrier this time.

"Percy, be serious. Your father will always be your father, no matter how many fights you have with him."

"He never backed me up on my plans and he's …"

"He is DYING, Percy, that's what he is!" yelled Bill, finally losing his patience.

"What?" asked Percy, dumbstruck.

"He must have open heart surgery …", started Bill but again he was interrupted by Percy.

"Why? Last time I saw him, he was healthy as a horse. What happened?" asked Percy, this time a little anxious and nervous.

Bill smiled a bit. So this ambitious idiot was still fond of his family. For a moment Bill considered all his options and if he could really trust his brother with the truth about their father's attack. Percy would surely ask where he was attacked and what he was doing there. Percy grew more impatient with each passing second.

"Have I no right to know anymore?" he asked angrily.

"Percy, stop complaining. You ran out on us, not the other way round. You have to excuse my hesitance to tell you everything. Let's just say that Dad had an accident and now he needs a triple bypass. I thought you wanted to know, that's all", said Bill and got up. "Now I let you go back to your work. It's up to you if you want to know more and be involved. Just send me an owl."

Bill turned to the door, ready to leave, but was called back by Percy.

"Wait! Can`t I just visit you in The Burrow?"

"No", said Bill carefully, "we are staying with friends in London. It's closer to St. Mungo's."

----

The next morning an owl tapped against the window of Bill's window. He opened it and let in Hermes, Percy's owl. Hermes dropped a letter and swept from the room again. Had Bill had any doubts about the writer of the letter, they were quailed when he noticed Percy's handwriting.

_Dear Bill,_

_I do want to be informed about Dad's progress but I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. And if he's still angry at me, I doubt he wants to see me. I don't want to cause a heart attack. Could you send me news?_

_Yours _

_Percy_

Bill smiled. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could bring Percy back into the circle of their family.

----

When he came down for breakfast, Bill noticed the tear-stained face of his mother and his father's vacant expression. 'Oh boy, they had another fight', thought Bill. But he was wrong. While his mother placed fried eggs onto his father's plate, she stroked his hair and smiled waveringly at her husband. Arthur looked up and smiled lovingly back at his wife. Then he noticed Bill's presence.

"Today we go to the hospital to talk to healer Smythesson", he explained and Bill heaved a sigh. Now he understood his parents' anxiety.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Timeless (X)**_

Molly walked apprehensively up the stairs to the Entrance Hall of St. Mungo's. Arthur was right by her side and just as nervous as his wife. This meeting with healer Smythesson would determine his chances of survival. The wish to bolt and not face the truth was unbearably strong. Not facing the truth would surely make it go away.

Then his gaze dropped to his wife's anxious face. Last night she had tried to be strong and give him enough of her own courage to face the next morning but she had been trembling slightly, desperately trying to keep that from him, and he had noticed. Arthur had been nervous and sought the nearness to his wife, drawing her into a tight embrace and kissing her over and over again. He had become very excited (it had been an eternity without his wife) and his heart had beat faster. His wife's hand on his chest had contracted, nails scraping softly over his skin. At this sensation his best piece and throbbed noticeably and his heart had skipped a beat. Molly had immediately withdrawn in panic and leant over him, wand in hand and ready to revive him. Arthur had seen the fear in her eyes but also the determination to do everything she had to do to safe her husband.

Thinking back to that event, Arthur's resolve was strengthened. He never wanted to see that kind of fear on his beloved Molly's face again.

So he climbed the stairs bravely. Reaching the witch at the reception desk, he asked her for directions to healer Smythesson's office. The witch barely looked up and just said:

"Second story, third office on the left."

Arthur nodded and moved towards the elevator, his right hand on the small of Molly's back, both comforting and pressing her to move. Molly was more apprehensive than Arthur. She certainly didn't want to hear the healer's verdict that her husband might be dying.

When they reached the healer's office, Arthur just stood there in front of the door and tried to calm his nerves, in vain. Molly saw the distress in Arthur's posture and moved to stand close to him. She extended a hand and clasped his hand in hers, reassuring him that he was not alone.

"Breathe deeply and whenever you're ready just go in", she said softly. Arthur did as instructed and took deeply breaths. He just stood there for five whole minutes, then squeezed Molly's hand and looked down on her.

"Ready?" she asked.

Arthur could only nod. That was enough for Molly and she knocked on the door.

"Enter!" came the soft call from inside the healer's office.

Molly opened the door and started to move forward but was brought short when Arthur didn't move. She turned towards him, one eyebrow raised in silent question. Arthur shook his head and looked forlorn. He had used up his store of courage for the day. Molly moved close to him again and kissed him, silent tears in her eyes.

"Please, love, be strong … if not for yourself or me than for our children", she whispered hoarsely.

That gave Arthur strength enough to step over the threshold. Healer Smythesson had seen the heartfelt moment and had to swallow hard. He knew the kind of courage it took to step into his office. Especially when so much was at stake.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley", he said and shook hands with both. "I understand that you came here today to make an appointment and be informed about the operation." He paused and both Molly and Arthur nodded with lumps in their throats. Healer Smythesson nodded as well and handed over a piece of parchment. "This is basically the procedure of the operation. Read it carefully and ask whenever you have a question. Remember: there are no stupid questions and you have to understand what is going to happen to you."

Again Molly and Arthur nodded, numbly, then turned to their sheet of parchment, reading the instructions.

_Procedure_

_1. __The patient is brought to the operating room and moved on to the operating table. _

_2. __An anaesthetist places a variety of intravenous lines and injects an induction agent (usually propofol) to render the patient unconscious. _

_3. __An endotracheal tube is inserted and secured by the anaesthetist or assistant (e.g. respiratory therapist or nurse anaesthetist) and mechanical ventilation is started. _

_4. __The chest is opened via a median sternotomy and the heart is examined by the surgeon. _

_5. __The bypass grafts are harvested - frequent conduits are the internal thoracic arteries, radial arteries and saphenous veins. When harvesting is done, the patient is given heparin to prevent the blood from clotting. _

_6. __In the case of "off-pump" surgery, the surgeon places devices to stabilize the heart. _

_7. __If the case is "on-pump", the surgeon sutures cannulae into the heart and instructs the perfusionist to start cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB). Once CPB is established, the surgeon places the aortic cross-clamp across the aorta and instructs the perfusionist to deliver cardioplegia to stop the heart. _

_8. __One end of each graft is sewn on to the coronary arteries beyond the blockages and the other end is attached to the aorta. _

_9. __The heart is restarted; or in "off-pump" surgery, the stabilizing devices are removed. In some cases, the Aorta is partially occluded by a C-shaped clamp, the heart is restarted and suturing of the grafts to the aorta is done in this partially occluded section of the aorta while the heart is beating. _

_10. __Protamine is given to reverse the effects of heparin. _

_11. __The sternum is wired together and the incisions are sutured closed. _

_12. __The patient is moved to the intensive care unit (ICU) to recover. After awakening and stabilizing in the ICU (approximately 1 day), the person is transferred to the cardiac surgery ward until ready to go home (approximately 4 days). _

Arthur swallowed hard. All that would happen to him? It sounded very dangerous and highly unlikely that he would survive. Molly fought tears, singing a mantra in her head. 'I won't cry in front of Arthur. He needs me strong for him.'

"I would suggest you sleep over it and make your decision in the morning, after you had time to digest everything", said Smythesson.

"No", said Arthur. "Healer Smythesson, this night my heart stopped beating. And that just because I was kissing my wife. I won't have that. I love my wife, my children and my life. I want to live a very long life, see my children marry and want to see my grandchildren being born. If that is the only way to ensure this, I will do it. I presume the earlier the better?"

"You presume right, Mr. Weasey", agreed Smythesson.

Molly stared from one man to the other, stunned. This was moving too fast for her.

"Arthur …", she began.

"Molly, I love you and I want to show you just how much. But right now I can't and that's bothering me immensely", explained Arthur. "And I can't imagine our children looking forward to become half-orphans."

"Well, no, but don't you think we should think it over some more?" asked Molly almost inaudibly.

"No, now … before I change my mind … I know there are risks and I might not wake up again but if I don't get operated I won't live much longer."

Molly nodded. He was right. Like always.

"So when's the appointment?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Timeless (XI)**_

The morning of the Operation

It was the third January, late in the morning. And Arthur meant really late. The clock indicated that it was already ten o'clock in the morning and Arthur began to wonder what had woken him up and why not earlier. Then he noticed the absence of Molly. Usually … well, of late at least … she slept curled up at his side, so close she could feel his every move and hear his heart beat.

Arthur lifted his head and looked around the room, searching his wife. She was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and got out of bed, reaching for his bathrobe at the foot of the bed and throwing it over him. Then he patted down the stairs to the kitchen. But Molly wasn't there either, only his children and some Order members. They nodded to him and he returned their greeting. On his way back up the stairs he heard rustling from the sitting room and followed the sound.

Molly lay curled up on the sofa under the old tartan plaid Minerva had forgotten last night, papers scattered carelessly over the floor where they had spilled from one of the folders.

The light from the floor-length windows streamed in, flooding the sitting room, but the high back of the sofa had shaded Molly's face and prevented the sun from waking her. The light was just now pouring over the curve of dusty velvet to flicker among the strands of her red curls.

Her skin was so fair that the blue veins showed through at temple and throat, and the sharp, clear bones were so close beneath that she might have been carved of ivory.

Not many men would describe Molly as a striking beauty but to Arthur she was the most beautiful, attractive woman in the world. The thought of losing her wrenched his heart apart.

The plaid had slipped half off, exposing her shoulders. One arm lay relaxed across her chest, trapping a single, crumpled sheet of paper against her body. Arthur lifted her arm carefully, to pull the paper loose without waking her. She was limp with sleep, her flesh surprisingly but familiarly warm and smooth in his grasp.

It was an old photograph of himself and his Molly. _They were still in school back then and it was the night of the Yule Ball in their sixth year, held by Professor Slughorn. Molly wore a low-cut and clinging velvet dress of dark green with a red tartan shawl around her shoulders. Arthur saw his younger self in a burrowed tuxedo, bowing low to her and offering in arm, lovingly but also a bit mockingly. She beamed at him and threw herself into his arms, jumping the last two steps down from the girls' dormitories. Arthur caught her and swung her around, laughing heartily with her, then gently set her down and bending over her to kiss her. It was the night he had realized that there would be no other woman than Molly Prewett for him._

The older Arthur smiled down on the photographs in his hands then he turned his gaze back to the sleeping beauty. The light had just touched the curve of her ear. She stirred briefly and turned her head then her face lapsed back into somnolence.

Very gently, Arthur replaced the plaid over Molly's shoulders and lowered the blind of the window behind her. Then he squatted and kissed his wife softly. He wasn't sure if he would ever have a chance again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Timeless (XII)**_

When he straightened up again, he heard a soft noise behind him and turned around in time to see Charlie standing in the door and looking lovingly at his parents.

"You know that I was really jealous of you?" he asked his father quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping mother.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, looking more than a bit confused.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked Charlie.

"Because of Mum", said his son. "I never saw any woman look at her husband the way Mum looks at you. All of us hope to find the one person for life like you have. Dad, you have to get better. For Mum. She can't live without you."

Arthur turned away to hide his tears from his son and instead fixed his gaze on his wife. He hadn't noticed the red blotches on her face before, betraying the many tears she had shed for him. Her hand was clenched around a fold of her nightgown at her chest. Arthur noticed the real strain his Molly was under ever since they had gotten this damned letter from the hospital.

"Charlie, I want to get better but I have to be realistic. Would you come to the library with me?"

Charlie was clearly frightened but nodded none the less, trying to be brave. When they reached the library, Arthur closed and locked the door behind them. Then he pointed his wand at the fireplace and flames erupted from the tip of his wand.

"Sit down", he instructed his son.

Charlie seated himself cautiously, sitting on the very edge of his seat, not trusting the whole situation. Arthur placed parchment, quill and ink on the ornate desk in front of Charlie and turned to the fire.

"My last will …", he began but was interrupted by a crashing sound behind him. Charlie had stood up, throwing over his chair in the process, and starred horrified at his father.

"NO!" he yelled. "I won't write that down! You'll get better! I refuse to believe anything else!"

"But …"

"NO! Do you hear me? NO! Mum needs you, we kids need you. You have no right to die on us! Don't you dare to just leave us!" Charlie had yelled himself in a righteous rage and berated his father mercilessly. Arthur starred at him and started to get angry himself

"Do you think I WANTED to be attacked by a venomous snake? No!"

"Well, then fight and don't just accept your fate … or what you think is your fate. You seemed to say goodbye for good to Mum and now you want me to write your will. I won't do it!"

Charlie turned around angrily and burst open the door to leave. Outside stood Ginny and Hermione with Ron and Harry. All four of them starred at Arthur and Charlie. Suddenly Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she bolted for her room. Ron glared disapprovingly at his brother and after, then followed his little sister.

Arthur felt guilty and could have kicked himself.

----

Later that morning Molly had woken up and showered, dressed and eaten something. After tending to her bodily needs, she started to wonder where her husband had disappeared to. She started to panic slightly. Surely nothing had happened to him with the order members and children swarming the place. But still, panic is an irrational feeling and isn't calmed by reason. Molly went from room to room, peeking in and checking if Arthur was there.

Finally she found him on the roof of the house, standing there silently and unmoving and watched the soft fall of the snow. Molly watched him for a moment, memorizing every line of his body and face. Perhaps tomorrow she would be a widow. 'NO! Don't even think it! He'll be fine', thought Molly, feeling horrible.

She moved over to Arthur and stood there beside him, silent and waiting. Arthur appreciated she wife's company. After a while he couldn't take the tense silence between them anymore and turned around forcefully, wrapping his arms about her waist and crushing her against his chest. He kissed her hungrily as if she was the only thing keeping him alive. Molly returned the kiss every bit as feverish as her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and tousling his hair with her hands. When they needed oxygen, they separated reluctantly, still clutching each other.

"I'm afraid, Molly", said Arthur quietly.

Molly smiled up to him and stroked his cheek softly with her hand, tracing the line of his jaw.

"No need to be. I'll be with you when they put you in anesthesia and I'll be with you when you wake up. I love you, darling", she answered him softly.

Again Arthur bent down to kiss her then he withdrew more reluctantly than before.

"Let's go then. It's time."

----

Arthur felt ridiculous in that stupid thing the healers made him wear. It didn't close up in the back and he was very self-conscious. Molly smiled at his beet-red face, knowing too well how embarrassed her husband was. A nurse came in and Arthur's facial colour deepened. Molly had to bite her tongue to stop the bubble of laughter from escaping.

"You're enjoying this", hissed Arthur quietly, glaring at her accusingly.

Before Molly had time to answer, the nurse walked over to Arthur on the bed and asked:

"Do you have hairs on your chest?"

Molly couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, seeing that her husband seemed to have an apoplexy. Arthur glared at his wife fiercely, willing her to shut up and simultaneously wishing a hole would appear and swallow him. He caught the eyes of the nurse and ducked his head, clearly embarrassed. The nurse smiled. It was not the first time men were self-conscious in her presence when she was doing her work. She quirked an eyebrow at her patient who nodded shyly.

"Well, then a get the shaving cream and razor …"

"WHAT?"

Arthur all but jumped from the bed and bolted home, the only thing preventing him from doing so being the wide open flap at his back and buttocks. Molly was clutching her sides by now and gasping for air like a fish on land. She sobered only slightly, seeing her husband's frantic search for an escape.

"Yes, get it and I'll shave him."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. that is always very awkward for me", said the nurse and disappeared.

"Awkward for her? I can't believe it", huffed Arthur, starring after the retreating nurse with wide open eyes. Molly smiled and walked over to him.

"Well, if hairs get in the wound …"

"I know. I just forgot about … in the haste and …"

"I know. You're fine?"

"Nope but getting there … I hope."

"Here is the razor and shaving cream. I'll come back in half an hour with the anesthesist", the nurse had come back and was placing the required items on the table near the bed. Then she winked at Molly and disappeared again.

Molly grinned softly and bent to her task. Arthur enjoyed the feel of his wife's hand on him immensely. Apparently too much.

"Think of something depressing. My mother doing this for instance", said Molly's voice and Arthur could clearly hear the smile in her voice. The thought of his mother-in-law had the desired effect immediately and Arthur shook himself in disgust.

"Yak! Now that's just nasty!"

Molly laughed and Arthur thought that she looked like a goddess doing so and that it had been too long since he saw her laugh last. He reached up and cupped his wife's face, drawing her to him and kissing her.

A cough from the door jerked them back to reality. Their children stood there, wanting to say goodnight to daddy and wishing him luck. Bill watched his parents in amusement while Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'Couldn't wait …'.

"RON!" Molly screeched, glaring at her youngest son. Ron just turned red but grinned at his Mum.

"See, told ya I could make her forget", he extended a palm to Fred who sighed heavily and dropped a galleon into it.

It was Molly's time to roll her eyes. She decided not to pursue the subject.

Ginny and walked over and crawled onto Arthur's bed, snuggling into her father's side. She curled up into a tight ball, trying to get small again and remembering all the times she had done this in the past. Arthur chuckled and drew her close. She was and would always be his little baby girl.

George stood over them and grinned.

"When you get outta here, we'll celebrate BIG time. I mean, fire-works, loads of food … all your favourites of course, music, dancing …"

"And you think that's wise after a heart surgery?" chided Molly.

George ducked his head but murmured.

"They say he'll be fine after the operation."

Arthur caught his wife's eye and grinned. The twins were always up for a party.

"We'll see about it, George", said Molly and caused George to look up hopefully.

Charlie walked to his father's side and nodded.

"You remember our little discussion?" Arthur nodded. "I'll come kick your butt if you die on us", threatened Charlie. Arthur nodded gravely but his lips twitched slightly. Then he spotted Bill.

"Bill, you take care of your mother and Ginny", he ordered and Bill sighed.

"As always. Sure, Dad."

Then the healers came and shooed the children out. All of them were reluctant to part with their father. Healer Smythesson was amazed.

"Man, I wish I had kids like that. You're a really lucky man, Mr. Weasley"

"I know", said Arthur. "Make sure I come back to them."

The nurse placed a needle in the back of Arthur's hand and injected the anesthesia under the careful eyes of the professional. Arthur winced a bit at the sting of the needle and the strange feeling of the liquid rushing through his body. Molly was right by his side, though, and held his other hand. She stroked the base of his thump gently and smiled reassuringly.

"Just relax. Remember when they put me under anesthesia for the caesarian section of the twins? It wasn't that bad."

Arthur remembered vividly the times all his children were born. He nodded sleepily to his wife and tried to speak but Molly put a finger over his mouth and shook her head. She stroked his cheek and forehead and then brushed over his eyes with her hand, causing them to close. The last thing Arthur perceived was Molly soft voice.

"Sleep well, darling."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Felicia, the operation itself isn't this important for me. I concentrate on what happens after the bypass surgery. Next chapter will be much longer but you have to wait till Tuesday because of my birthday.

_**Timeless (XIII)**_

Arthur dreamed of Molly.

_She lay in his arms, heavy-limbed and fragrant. She was with child. Her belly round and smooth as a melon, her breasts rich and full, the nipples dark as wine, urging him to taste her._

_Her hand cupped itself between his legs and he reached to return the favor, the small, fat softness of her filling his hand, pressing against him as she moved. She rose over him, smiling, her hair falling down around her face and threw her leg across him._

"_Give me your mouth", he whispered, not knowing whether he meant to kiss her or to have her take him between her lips, only knowing he must have her somehow._

"_Give me yours", she said. She laughed and leaned down to him, hands on his shoulders, her hair brushing his face with the scent of moss and sunlight and he felt the prickle of dry leaves against his back and knew they lay in the meadow behind The Burrow. _

_Then her breast pressed against his mouth and he took it eagerly, drawing her body tight against him as he suckled her. Her milk was hot and sweet, with a faint taste of silver, like her blood._

"_Harder", she whispered to him and put her hand behind his head, gripping the back of his neck, pressing him to her. "Harder."_

_She lay at her length upon him, his hands holding for dear life to the sweet flesh of her buttocks, feeling the small solid weight of their child upon his own belly, as though they shared it now, protecting the small round thing between their bodies._

_He flung his arms around her, tight, and she held him tight as he jerked and shuddered, her hair in his face, her hands in his hair and the child between them, not knowing where any of the three of them began or ended._

Now he remembered that this had happened when she had been pregnant with Charlie. Bill had lain on his blanket under a tree nearby and had been fast asleep.

----

Molly paced the corridor's length outside the operating room, unable to sit still for more than a second. Her children had tried to calm her but she had gently pushed them away, telling them that she couldn't stand hugs right now. Healer Smythesson had advised her to go home because the operation would take six hours at least, should no complications arise. Molly had starred at Healer Smythesson, horrified, and the healer had turned swiftly on his heels to escape before the enraged woman to voice her anger. Bill had tried to calm his mother down but she had shaken her head.

Now all she could do was pray and entrust her husband in God. If she could she would perform this operation herself. If necessary she would even cut her own heart out and give it to her husband.

----

In the operating room, the pumping and oxygenation function of Arthur's heart was taken over by a heart-lung machine. The healer was very content; Arthur seemed to have no problems what so ever with the anesthesia. Then Healer Smythesson took the scalpel and opened a 20 cm long cut in Arthur's chest. With a median sternotomy Healer Smythesson opened the rib cage and examined the heart.

Soon the other healers inserted the tiny needle with medications which briefly paralyze the heart into the cannula in Arthur's hand. His heart came completely to rest giving the healers the chance to perform the bypass surgery.

----

"Good. That's all. Stand back from the table; we need to restart the heart again with electric shocks."

All healers stood back and Healer Smythesson brought the ends of the electric reviver to Arthur's chest and shot a light charge to his heart. Nothing happened. He shot a second higher charge to the heart. Still no reaction from the patient.

He raised his wand this time and cast a series of complicated charm at Arthur and finally the heart beat set in again.


	14. Chapter 14

A./N.: Hope ya'll enjoying it and review this chapter. I can't let Arthur wake up just like that … *evil laugh* Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!!! That's the best hang-over remedy: being mean. ;P

_**Timeless (XIV)**_

Healer John Smythesson washed his hands thoroughly. Mr. Weasley wasn't doing very well. His heart had failed after the operation when all healers had thought everything was over and that they could relax at last. But now it seemed that the past six hours had been wasted. John Smythesson rarely had had to tell families of the demise, or possible demise, of a family member. He collected himself ... or at least tried to collect himself. Mrs. Weasley and her children would panic but they had to know, they had a right to.

He stepped out of the operating area and into the waiting area. The whole Weasley family seemed to be assembled. Two girls sat on the visitors' couch, close together and hugging. A black-haired boy and three redheads stood together in a corner, heads hanging and talking in hushed tones. Two other redheads, older than the others, walked to and fro with an agitated Mrs. Weasley.

The moment Mrs. Weasley spotted him; she hurried over, fear and excitement visible on her face. John Smythesson sighed deeply, drawing strength from the pool of professionalism deep inside him.

"How is my husband, Healer Smythesson?" asked Molly nervously, approaching the healer.

"Your husband is in intensive care and not yet awake. His heart failed after the operation and his body doesn't seem to accept the bypass. The next 12 hours are crucial. I can't say if ..."

Molly interrupted him frantically, nearly fainting in the process.

"... if what? He will be fine, won't he? You promised that after this operation he would be as good as new! You promised!" she cried, crossing the line into hysteria.

John Smythesson bowed his head, not daring to look her in the eyes and seeing the pain in them.

"Unexpected complications came up and I can't say right now if Mr. Weasley will survive. It depends on the reactions of his body to the bypass. I'm sorry", he said miserably.

"You're sorry? You are telling me that my husband, the father of my children could die and you feel sorry. I'm sorry that I entrusted my husband to your care! I want to see him! Now!" huffed Mrs. Weasley, venting her anger and frustration are unjustly on the unfortunate healer.

John Smythesson nodded, intimidated, and indicated the door to the intensive care sector of the hospital. Molly strode past him, her head held high and her tears in check. All of her children tried to follow her but Healer Smythesson stopped them.

"I'm sorry but since Mr. Weasley is in intensive care only one at the time can go in. You have to wait till tomorrow", he explained.

Molly turned around and wanted to yell but Bill shook his head. He knew his mother. She needed to yell at someone or her emotions would overflow and she would break down. His father was the one holding his mother together. She needed to see him and hear the reassuring peep of the machines. Molly nodded to her eldest son, silently thanking him from the bottom of her heart, and followed the healer to the ward that held her husband, lover, companion, soulmate and best friend.

----

Molly bent over Arthur and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. He looked horrible, pale as a sheet and lifeless. Molly turned to the machines her husband was hooked to and listened intently to every peep they made.

Her hand came automatically to his cheek and stroked him gently. She didn't know how she would survive when he … no, if he died. He was her everything. She lived only for him.

Silent tears ran down her face and dropped onto his cheek, running down it and making him look like he was crying also. Molly raised her hands and held his face between them, gently wiping away her tears with the thumps of her hands. She then bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, trying to convey all the love she felt for him and the need to have him around for a very long time.

"Please, my love, don't leave me", she whispered.

Her heart broke when Arthur didn't react in any way. It was the first time he left her hanging when she needed him most.

"Arthur, please, I need you", she whispered again, this time more urgently.

But again her pleas were left unanswered and her heart broke further.

"I love you. I won't let you die", she promised him and kissed him again.

----

Bill stood on the other side of the window and watched his parents. Healer Smythesson had given in to his heart and allowed the Weasley children and their two friends to see Mr. Weasley through the great window of his room. Bill instincts told him to storm into the room and drag his mother from the bedside, holding her close and whispering assurances into her ear, because this was breaking her heart and yell at his father to wake up and take care of his family. All of a sudden Bill felt like a small five year old child, overwhelmed and scared, trying to cope with the hardship of life.

Next to him Ginny sobbed quietly into her handkerchief, one twin at each side with their arms around her shoulders.

Ron's face seemed to be made out of stone but Bill clearly saw him trembling from head to toe. Harry and Hermione stood next to him. Hermione had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head lain on his shoulder, both giving and seeking comfort. Harry had tears in his eyes and Bill remembered the expression on the boy's face when his mother had called him a son of her own.

Charlie stood a little apart from the rest and kept pinching his arm to hold back tears. Suddenly he turned on his heels and stormed out.

Bill and the others starred after him before they regained their senses and followed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" challenged Ron.

"To kick some butt, little bro", hissed Charlie and resembled one of the many dragons he took care of in Rumania.

"Why? That won't help Daddy, you know", said Ginny.

"But it sure as hell will help me", snarled Charlie. "This is breaking Mum's heart and it also breaks mine. God, that's why I moved to Rumania! I thought the farther I'm away from this family the more immune I get to hurting like that!"

"What?" Bill was outraged. "That's the reason you left? I can't believe it! And Mum and Dad backed you up!"

"I have to go!" yelled Charlie.

"Where?" asked George.

"I don't know yet."

----

Charlie apparated home to The Burrow, the place he had grown up in. He wandered the house and reminiscent … and suddenly he knew what was bothering him so much. He apparated again.

----

A few seconds later he appeared in the Atrium and strode purposefully to the elevators. He marched up to Percy's office and banged … all right, nearly tore down the door. Percy's enraged face appeared in the door and was immediately hit by a fist hurled by a very muscular arm.

"You're a JERK!!!!!!!!! Dad's dying and you don't even care!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Percy recognized the voice of his brother Charlie and settled to yell back until his head cleared enough to see straight.

"I know that!!! And I do care!! I told Bill to keep me posted!!"

"Well, here's the newsflash then. OUR father had open heart surgery today and nearly stayed on the table during the operation! Now he's in intensive care and could easily swim the channel in the next 12 hours! Happy now?"

Percy starred at Charlie (he could see again) and tried to process the news.

"Dad's dying?" he asked quietly. But before Charlie had a chance to answer, a ministry worker came bustling over and reprimanded both Weasleys for shouting in the hallway. Percy turned on him.

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON, MY DAD'S DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charlie starred at Percy for a moment and then gave his brother a standing ovation and a wave.

"Go, Percy, go. And now to St. Mungo's. We need you. Especially Mum. You know her; she's like a headless chicken without Dad, running in circles."

Percy smirked and both brothers apparated to St. Mungo's.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Timeless (XV)**_

Molly was still by Arthur's side when Charlie and Percy arrived back at St. Mungo's. Percy was starting to show a black eye … it was quite an impressive sight, considering Charlie's strength. Bill quirked an eyebrow at both brothers but said nothing, rolling the eyes and sighing. Ginny and Ron starred at Percy and his black eye, wearing similar looks of malicious joy, and cast approving looks on Charlie. The twins smirked at Percy.

"Well, you certainly deserved that", both said at the same time.

Percy bowed his head in acknowledgement of his family's rightful anger and nodded.

"Yes" was all he replied.

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred then both nodded and went to hug Percy. Percy seemed to be overwhelmed by this show of feelings, a show he was sure that he didn't deserve. Ginny smiled sadly up at him and whispered:

"Daddy may be dying tonight. I'm so glad the whole family is here."

"I should have been here from the beginning. Perhaps this stupid fight with me is the reason for his heart failure", Percy berated himself, just as sadly as his sister.

Ron just wanted to ask his brother what he was talking about and that it was the snake's fault when he caught Bill's eye, seeing him shake the head almost imperceptible. He raised an eyebrow in question and Bill mouthed "Order" to him. Ron suddenly understood. Even though his brother was welcome in the family didn't mean he was equally welcome in the Order. Percy was still a Ministry worker who hadn't made clear on which side he fought. Until he declared openly that he was on their side he wasn't allowed to find out about their guarding duties and their father's real injuries.

"Where is Mum?" asked Percy after a while, still hugging Ginny and enduring the back-slapping of the twins.

"She's with Dad, of course", hollered Fred, attracting the attention of other visitors.

"Of course", muttered Percy, grinning from cheek to cheek.

----

Molly starred down upon Arthur's still face, willing him to wake up and tell her he was feeling alright. She was concentrating on nothing happening outside the cubicle Arthur lay in. So, naturally, she didn't notice the absence of her children and their re-entering with Percy. She was unaware that her children could see and hear clearly everything happening in the intensive care cubicle.

"Arthur, I beg you to wake up", she murmured heart-broken.

Her hands held his left hand and stroked it continuously, never ceasing in the movement. Her lips curled up when she felt his fingers twitch. A sign of live at last. Tears appeared in her eyes and fell down onto their entwined hands.

"Arthur? Arthur, can you hear me?" she asked quietly, fighting to keep her hopes from rising too high. He was not yet fully awake and over the worst.

Arthur didn't speak or open his eyes but she heard and saw the change on the machines around her. His heartbeat had quickened upon hearing her voice. She smiled wider and stroked his cheek.

"I'm here, darling, and I won't leave", she told him, rejoicing in the quick succession of peeps from the machines.

----

Arthur dreamed again.

_He was in school. It was summer and he had finally finished his exams. Now he lay on the shore near the lake, relaxing with a couple of friends in the sun and enjoying to watch some girls transfiguring their robes into bathing suits or bikinis and jumping into the cool water._

_One girl in particular caught his attention. She had red curls down the length of her back. She seemed to be a cheeky one for she transfigured her robes into a stunning, flaming red bikini which showed off all her assets. She was laughing with her friends and splashed happily in the shallow waves the Giant squid created. After a while she grew tired of her friends playing and saw a short distance away from them. Then she turned around in the water and floated on her back, arms stretched wide and enjoying the coolness of the lake on her back and the sun's warmth on her stomach. Her red hair flowed around her like a fiery halo. _

_Arthur had never seen a more beautiful female. Or one so full of life and joy. He observed her, not realizing that his friends had caught on and were also watching the subject of his admiration._

_Later that day Arthur met the girl from the lake again. Their eyes met and held their gaze for a moment then the girl turned and walked in the opposite direction, with a distinct swing in her hips, clearly wanting him to follow her. Arthur didn't need telling twice and raced after her._

_He finally caught her in an old and unused classroom. She pointed her wand at him but instead of jinxing him, she merely closed the door behind him._

"_Hello, Arthur, love. Don't think I didn't notice your starring at me the whole time and undressing me with your eyes", she joked._

"_There wasn't much left for imagination", he growled and came closer, almost menacingly._

_Molly laughed and played along. She squeaked when he reached out and ran behind the nearest desk. The next 10 minutes were spent chasing each other playfully around the room until Molly ended up pressed against one wall with Arthur pinning her wrists to the wall above her head._

"_I love you, Molly. I can't wait to leave Hogwarts and marry you", he said breathlessly before he spent the last oxygen to kiss her hungrily._

_Molly returned the kiss just as passionately as he did, not fighting his grip at all and enjoying the situation immensely._

"_I love you too, Arthur", she panted after they had separated quite some time later. "I'm here by your side, darling, and I won't leave."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Timeless (XVI)**_

Ginny watched her parents intently. It was close to 6 o'clock in the morning and Ginny saw clearly the strain her mother was under. Molly hadn't slept all night. The night before hadn't been much better. She had been sleeping fitfully, haunted by nightmares. Now those nightmares seemed to become true.

Molly had only left Arthur's side when it had been absolutely necessary. She had checked on her children twice. All of them had remained at St. Mungo's despite Molly insisting that they go back to Grimmauld Place and await news there. The twins had looked her over silently, then exchanged a meaningful look and finally sat down on the visitors' seats. Ginny hadn't even bothered to get up. She had crossed her arms under her bosom and thrown one leg over the other, eyeing her mother challengingly.

Molly had been too tired and weak to fight her children, sighed heavily and returned to her husband's sick bed.

Ginny observed her mother carefully now. It was clear to everyone that if Molly didn't eat and rest soon, she would be the next to fall sick. Bill was currently talking to one of the healers, asking him about a sleeping pill for Molly. Ginny thought wryly that they would need a dose that could put an elephant to sleep before they could pry their mother away from their father. A nurse had told them that there were two rooms available for family members of intensive care patients. All kids had taken turns sleeping and freshening up. Charlie and Percy were now trying to find breakfast. After gathering food and prying Molly, probably forcefully, away from Arthur's bed, they would wake up the 'Golden Trio' and eat breakfast together. Bill would try to slip Molly the sleeping pill in her tea and carry her off to bed after she had hopefully fallen asleep.

Suddenly Ginny felt a little tuck at her sleeve. When she turned round, she spotted Ron standing right beside her. She hadn't even notice him coming in.

"Hi there. Breakfast's ready. Let's go and I take care of Mum", he said softly, smiling sweetly at her.

"So where's your armour?" asked Ginny wickedly. "You'll need heavy ammunition to get Mum off Dad. I think she's chained to the chair", Ginny tried her best to joke and Ron did her the favour to laugh a little.

"Don't worry, I have a plan", he assured her.

Ginny still eyed him dubiously but didn't argue further, hoping like mad that Ron did have a plan. She watched Ron as he walked through the door into the cubicle. There he placed one big hand on his mother's shoulder. Molly whirled around and upon noticing her son smiled sweetly up at him.

"Hello Ron, darling, you don't have to worry. You're father will be fine in no time", she said reassuringly.

Ron chanced a glance at his father. Arthur didn't look as if he might be fine in quite some time. Quickly he cast his eyes back on his mother.

"I'm here for you, Mum. We are worried for you. You haven't taken much care of yourself lately and it shows. Now it's time for breakfast and the nurses gave us a room to sleep in", Ron said but was interrupted by his mother.

"I can't sleep, Ronnie", she said tiredly. Dark circles under her eyes betrayed that statement as the lie it was.

"Well, you don't get much say in the matter. You can come freely or I hex you with the Body-Bind and drag you from this room", stated Ron calmly.

His mother glared fiercely at him and crossed her arms.

"You want to force me. That is ridiculous, Ron. Your father needs me …"

"You're not much help to Dad right now. Not when you are almost asleep on her feet and starve yourself! Will you please come and eat with us?" asked Ron, trying to appeal to her common sense. Somehow it seemed to work. Molly dragged her hand across her face, seeming old and worn for the first time in Ron's life. He felt very protective of her in the moment and wouldn't stand idly by and watch her die.

Molly got up slowly. She bent down again and kissed her husband, causing her son to blush because he had the sudden and intense feeling that he was in the middle of something incredibly heart-felt and tender. Then she straightened again and walked slowly to the door. There she spotted her daughter and hugged her tight.

"I'm fine, darling, never fear", she said quietly and walked on.

Ron stood next to Ginny, seeing her swallow tears and trembling silently. He wanted to be there for her when she needed comfort.

"It's ok, Ron. I will be you in a bit but I want to see daddy", she whispered close to tears.

Ron nodded and hugged her one-armed before following their mother.

Ginny walked into the cubicle where her father lay and sat down in the chair her mother had occupied.

"Hello, Daddy. It's me Ginny", she whispered and took his hand. "We all need you. Mum especially, She's freaking out because you haven't opened your eyes yet. Well, she's not the only one."

Ginny stroked the hand she was holding gently and continuously, clinging to her father's bodily shell and listening to the machines and his labored breathing.

"_Ginny! Where are you, Ginny? I don't have time to play hide and seek right now", the angry voice of her mother drifted up to hiding place. Fred had told her about this hiding place, saying that their parents didn't know that place and couldn't find her there. And today Ginny was in need of a good hiding place. She had accidentally (of course) set the chicken coop on fire. No chicken had been harmed and Daddy had put out the fire and repaired the coop in no time at all. But Mummy was angry. Ginny knew that is had every right but she wasn't very keen on a scolding. That was the reason she hid behind the loose board under the stairs on the top most landing._

_Suddenly she heard a soft tapping at the other side of the wood panel. She shrank back, hoping it was only Fred or George checking on her. Slowly the wood was pushed aside and revealed the face of her father. He wore a broad grin on his face._

"_Don't worry. I won't tell her but you can't hide here for long, better go down and have it done with", he said grinning and winking._

_Ginny smiled back and crawled out of her hiding place._

"_She's always freaking out, Daddy, but nothing really happened", she complained bitterly._

"I-is she r-re-really?" asked a very quiet voice from the bed.

Ginny's head jerked up and starred at her father, eyes popping out in surprise.

"Daddy!" she screeched, "You're awake. I get Mum. She'll be so happy."

And Ginny wanted to get up but her father grip her hand weakly in his.

"I hope I-I d-didn't scare you too much", he said slowly and painfully.

Ginny smiled down at him and shook her head.

"We're just glad you're awake and well."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Timeless (XVII)**_

"Mummy! Mummy, Dad's awake. He woke up and wants to see you. Come quick!"

Ginny's cries were heard long before she rounded the corner to the visitors' area. Molly was on her feet in a flash and ran to her husband's side. She passed Ginny in the exact moment Ginny rounded the corner at last and pressed herself against the wall to let her mother run by. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Molly only glanced at her daughter for every fiber in her body longed to see her husband. When she reached the cubicle, she saw the healers surrounding Arthur's bed and her heart skipped a beat. Did he have a relapse? Panic constricted her windpipe and made her heartbeat race.

Slowly and carefully she crept closer, apprehensive that any moment the healers would turn around and tell her that she would be a widow from now on.

Then one healer moved and Molly could catch a glimpse of her husband. Arthur had been propped up in bed to ease the breathing. He was still abnormally pale and his eyes were not yet focused. 'Or is it because of the healers? Because they are not his family?' thought Molly nervously. 'I so hope that's the case.'

Healer Symthesson turned and discovered Molly standing in the door, watching them anxiously. He walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley, your husband is over the worst. He is as well as can be expected under these circumstances. I'm confident that we can send him to Rehabilitation in 4 days. You may see him now, if you want."

"Of course I want", said Molly and pushed hastily past him.

She bent over her husband and smiled lovingly into his eyes. He tried to smile back but it obviously hurt him. He tried to speak but no sound emerged from his mouth. Arthur coughed instead and grabbed at his chest. It hurt so much. The pain shot through his chest to every last fiber of his body. It was like a fiery hot poker was pressed against his chest, searing his flesh and burning him to ashes.

Then he felt soft hands over his. Molly dragged his hands back to his sides and then moved her arm behind his shoulders, lifting him up a bit, and pressed the rim of a glass of water against his lips. He drank greedily. His throat was so painfully dry and sore from the tube.

Arthur hated the feeling of helplessness. He wanted to take care of his family, especially his wife and not be dependent on them.

Molly saw the self-loathing in his eyes and felt her own heart break. She wanted her husband back and not some depressed and hateful man she didn't know. She slowly lowered her husband back on the pillows behind his head and put the glass back on the side-table. Her back was to her husband only briefly but when she turned she saw the hurt in his eyes. Molly smiled reassuringly at him and curled her feet up so that she sat fully on his cot next to him, stroking his hand and smiling lovingly.

After a few minutes, Arthur tried to speak again.

"Schil-dren?" he asked painfully.

His Speech was terribly slurred and it was like forcing barbed wire fence through his throat. But Molly understood him just fine.

"They are all here, waiting in the visitors' room and having breakfast", she answered him, still smiling and stroking his arm. Gradually her hand moved up his arm but his next attempt to speak stopped her movements.

"I … dnt wnt chem t schee m-me li hat."

Molly had this time problems to understand him.

"What? You don't want the children to see you like that?" she asked, disbelievingly.

Arthur nodded feebly. Then his eyes closed again and he fell asleep as if he had exhausted himself. Molly stayed with him, laying down beside him on the bed and listening to the machines and his own slow breathing and the faint beat of his heart near her ear. Slowly the sleepless nights demand their tribute and she falls asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Timeless (XVIII)**_

_A./N.: Mega short but I hope it shows Arthur's vulnerability._

They hadn't slept long when suddenly Molly was jerked out of her blissful slumber. At first she didn't know what had wakened her and she blinked to wake up fully. Something warm and wet touched her leg where it was pressed against Arthur's leg and she jumped up.

"Oh my God, are you bleeding?" she asked in a full blown panic.

Arthur refused to look at her. His head was turned to the window and he didn't answer.

"Arthur, talk to me!" screeched Molly, running to the other side of the bed, half-expecting to find Arthur unconscious.

But he was awake. Arthur closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together in a thin white line. He still refused to speak to Molly. She was becoming fed up with him and stomped over to the spot she had slept in. Arthur's shoulders seemed to relax a little when she disappeared from his vision. Molly snorted exasperated and flipped the blanket to expose him and the bed sheets. A yellowish stain had formed between his legs way up where they joined his hips.

"Out. ", was all Arthur could press out.

His fists were clenched and he was still starring in the opposite direction. Molly swallowed hard and wanted to touch his shoulder, silently telling him that it was ok and not his fault. She extended her hand but Arthur hunched his shoulders defensively. Molly backed away, hurt forming tears in her eyes. She moved to the door as if in trance, holding on to her tears for dear life. Outside she saw a nurse bustling by and called her over.

"Yes, Ma'am, how can I help you?" asked the young woman.

Molly couldn't answer her for fear that she would break down when she opened her mouth. She just jerked her head in Arthur's direction. As soon as the nurse had disappeared through the door. She leaned her back against the wall and let her tears fall freely. For minutes she stood there, sobbing silently. Then she pushed herself from the wall and walked away from the door. Anger flaring and replacing her sadness.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Timeless (XIX)**_

Molly saw her children standing or sitting around the visitors' lounge, waiting for news from their father. Ginny rushed forward as soon as she saw her mother and waved a pamphlet in hands.

"Mum, I found this info on how to care for Daddy after the surgery. Read it", she squealed excitedly.

Molly took the pamphlet from her daughter and sat down to read it.

_Step 1__: Follow the doctor's orders, and avoid being overprotective. If the doctor has told the patient to walk for 10 minutes, three times a day, and the patient tells you he doesn't feel up to it, tell him he has to walk anyway.  
__Step 2__: Give the patient his prescribed medication as ordered. Sometimes, especially in the first few weeks, the patient can get a bit confused about the time because he's taking catnaps and his routine is different.  
__Step 3__: Help keep his chest and leg incisions clean and dry. Wash with an antimicrobial soap. If you see redness or drainage, especially green, yellow or rust-colored, call the doctor immediately.  
__Step 4__: Feed the patient high-fiber, low-fat meals rich in fruits and vegetables. This will speed up the recovery process as well as keep the patient's bowels moving. If he does become constipated, call the doctor's office. He should not strain.  
__Step 5__: Encourage him to bathe, shave and dress every day, even though he'll only be sitting most of the day.  
__Step 6__: Talk to the patient a bit more slowly than you might normally have before surgery. Do this for a few weeks, as the patient may not understand everything you're saying right away. It's only temporary.  
__Step 7__: Provide a quiet, odour-free environment for the first recovery weeks. Keep perfumes, frying foods and cleaning products to a minimum. Restore an otherwise normal daily routine for both of you as quickly as possible.  
__Step 8__: Limit visitors. Each patient is different, but generally, most bypass patients aren't ready for a lot of company until the eighth or ninth post-op week.  
__Step 9__: Address emotional issues. Many bypass patients feel depressed. You may feel depressed too. If so, talk to your doctor about getting professional help. It's perfectly natural to feel this way. Don't be embarrassed._

Molly starred down at the sheet of paper and had the strange urge to hug it to her chest. This explained more than all the Latin words the healer had used to describe Arthur's current state. She looked up, swallowing her tears now that she knew Arthur's distance had nothing to do with her personally, and met Ginny's cheerfully smiling face. Again she swallowed hard, this time from nervousness. She had to tell her children about their Daddy.

"Children, gather round", she ordered and waved her children to her, "I have news from your Daddy."

All her children looked at her expectantly and hopefully. Molly's heart sank and suddenly she treaded to tell them the truth. A bright light appeared before her. They didn't have to know the whole truth.

"Your Daddy is awake and feeling better. But he needs peace and quiet, so you can't yet visit him. The healers removed the breathing tube in his throat but he's still connected to the various machines, registering his heart beat and other vital body functions. But he'll be fine in no time."

Molly ended her little speech, expecting her children to rejoice, but none of her children satisfied that wishful thinking. The twins just looked at her with raised eyebrows, clearly waiting for the parts Molly had left out. Bill and Charlie, though, knew how much it cost their mother to stand there and be strong for them. They shared a quick glance and began to smile, noting that they would catch their Mum later and ask her about the details.

Percy, on the other hand, moved silently to the door leading to his father. Ginny noticed and followed him when her mother was momentarily distracted by Ron, trying to find out more.

She found Percy sitting next to Arthur's bed, head bent and talking quietly. She moved to the door to hear their conversation.

"… as I was saying, I'm sorry for being such a jack-ass, Dad. Please say something and get well soon. We all need you, especially Mummy. She's with-holding information from us and trying to keep us away from you. … Dad? Please talk to me", pleaded Percy softly.

Arthur had turned his head away from his son and starred at something only he could see. Percy's head hung low and he fought back tears. Not very successfully because several were running down his face.

"I understand why you're mad at me but please talk to the others and Mum."

Ginny couldn't believe her father's coldness. Percy had been an idiot but he didn't deserve this. Still her father didn't react or show any signs of life at all. Ginny grew angrier with each second. She couldn't hold back anymore and marched straight into the cubicle.

"Dad, answer him! You're behaving like the idiot right now! Percy apologized and you ignoring it is unfair. Now what has gotten into you?" Ginny screamed all her rage at her father, forgetting that he was still hooked to all the machines and fresh out of open heart surgery. Arthur's head jerked in her direction and he glared at her, unable to speak. He tried to and opened his mouth but nothing came out of it.

Percy looked wildly to and fro between his enraged younger sister and his speechless father. Then he noticed movement at the door and jerked his head in time to see his mother and siblings enter the cubicle. Ginny, though, was unaware and continued to yell at their Dad.

"You get better or I'll kick your ass …!"

"GINNY!" Molly's screech cut through her daughter's tirade. "How dare you speak to your father like that! Apologize right now!"

Ginny whirled around and glared at her mother.

"No!" she spat out defiantly. "Dad has treated you unfairly ever since he came back from St. Mungo's. Lying to you, ignoring your needs and now being this distant!"

"Ginny, you're way out of line!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yes, you are!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"GINNY!"

A soft chuckling sound from the bed stopped both witches in their mindless and senseless bickering. Molly turned around, not daring to hope, with her eyes closed. Ginny stood there and couldn't bring herself to look at the bed either.

"F … fun … funny", wheezed Arthur, still chuckling softly.

Molly came over to the bed and stroked Arthur's cheek softly, smiling down at him.

"I was behaving rather childishly, fighting with Ginny like that."

Arthur nodded, grinning up at her and reminding her a lot of their sons this way. Molly smiled even more and leant down to place soft lips over his. Her kiss was soft and spoke volumes of love. It wasn't a passionate, open-mouthed or French kiss but it was a true kiss of true love. In the background, Molly was only dimly aware of her children hollering and whistling but soon enough even this was drowned out.

_A./N.: Next chapter will be from Arthur's point of view about his feelings after the operation. Please Read&Review. Ilane_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Timeless (XX)**_

Arthur lay in the narrow hospital bed with bars at both sides, as though he would fall off the bed without them. It reminded him a lot of the toddler bed he had built for his children. It was degrading and embarrassing. He had never been this helpless before, at least he couldn't remember a time when he had.

Molly was a loving darling even more than usual but he couldn't stand the fact that she saw him like this, a helpless little worm. She had granted him his wish to be spared the embarrassment of being seen by the children like that. She had wanted contact with him but he had pushed her away by ignoring her. No kiss, no reassuring smile, just plain nothing. It was exactly how he felt, hollow and empty, just plain nothing. His heart didn't seem to be the home of his soul and feelings anymore but just the organ which pumped blood through his body.

To top that hollow feeling the scar on his chest hurt as though someone had placed a burning poker on his chest and had forgotten it there. Arthur was unable to move, everything hurt too much. Even the simple task of breathing was almost unbearable. Every heart beat sent shooting pain through his entire body. He could handle the pain but not the embarrassment.

Arthur had nearly died with mortification when he woke up feeling the warm wetness of urine run down his thighs. Molly had noticed, too, and jumped up from the bed. When she had uncovered the evidence of his shame, he had exploded and vented his anger and frustration over the whole damnable situation at Molly. He knew he had been unfair and had hurt his wife. He hated himself but that didn't keep him from feeling relief over yelling at Molly. It had been her who talked him into this operation after all.

He had been at ease, relatively speaking, when Molly left. He was alone in his shame, no burden to anyone. But then Percy had appeared in the door, wanting to have a deep philosophical conversation about guilt and forgiveness. How he hated that brat sometimes! ... What was he thinking? He loved all his children and this was just the medication speaking. Surely!?! But the feeling remained and he couldn't bring himself to look up at his son.

Then had come the formidable performance of his daughter, looking more than usual like a striking Viking goddess (a lot like her mother at that age, by the way). Her anger had ignited his wife's all-consuming anger and the two witches he loved most had come face to face, one accusing him and the other defending him. As unable to stop his anger from flaring up, he couldn't help the bubble of laughter rising in his throat.

And then his beautiful wife had bent to kiss him, seemingly forgiving him for his earlier harshness. Her lips were so wonderfully soft and plump. Arthur had never kissed a more talented witch. At the memories of exactly what those lips were capable of his heart skipped a beat or two and the machines around him went crazy. In panic his wife wanted to withdraw but his hand clasped her neck and stilled her movements. From the corner of his eye he saw a healer running into his room but only briefly before he shut his eyes and concentrated fully on his wife. Molly's lips curled up at the corners in a subtle smile and her hands came up around his face, stroking his cheeks and his hair.

"He is enjoying himself immensely, that's for sure", said Fred's sneering voice, seemingly on the other end of the earth.

"Yeah, don't worry, Perce. Everything that doesn't kill him only makes him harder ... uh, I meant stronger", added George, laughing along with his twin.

Molly wanted to straighten up again and chide her children for their disrespect but Arthur turned his head slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Leave them be. They're right anyway."

And fastened his lips over hers again, relishing in the feeling of still being alive.


	21. Chapter 21

_A./N.: Long and with a twist. __I hope you like it. Please read and review. Ilane _

_**Timeless (XXI)**_

After their passionate kiss, Molly lay on the cot by Arthur's side, stroking his arm and whispering sweet names in his ear. Arthur smiled softly. He had noticed that their children had rolled their eyes and left, going back to Harry and Hermione. Arthur had to smile again because of the thoughtfulness of his offspring. Molly felt almost too good in his arms. He wanted to cup her face and draw her in for another intoxicating kiss when a faint cough announced the presence of an intruder.

Healer John Smythesson came bustling through the door. With him were two other healers and a nurse. Arthur sighed heavily and parted reluctantly from his wife. Molly got up but made no move to leave the room. Instead she turned to Smythesson.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay in the room and hear your diagnosis", she said, standing up to her full height and looking the healers in the eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, do you mind?" asked Smythesson his patient.

Molly didn't turn around to face her husband too. She remembered his earlier discomfort and she prepared herself to be send out. Her shoulders drooped a little and she bowed her head. White knuckles showed as she clutched her purse tightly to suppress her tears. Arthur's eyes her fixed on his wife's back. He was thinking frantically. It would be most unfair to send her out but what would her reaction be should she see his wound from the operation. But then again at some point in the future she would see the scar for sure. Again he sighed heavily and nodded.

"I want my wife to be present", he said aloud.

Molly's look, when she turned around, was priceless. It was a mixture of joy, apprehension and relief with a lot of love in it for good measure. He smiled shyly at her and hesitantly extended a hand to hold hers. She rushed to his side, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips. With a tender expression in her soft brown eyes, she placed a loving kiss in the palm of his hand, brushing her cheek against it.

At the last moment the door opened again and another healer came in. Molly's eyes widened to the size of saucers upon seeing him. Arthur looked to and fro between his wife and the newcomer., trying in vain to hold back the grin spreading across his features.

"Hello, Healer MacDonald", he greeted congenially.

"Mr. Weasley, so nice to see you again, even under so dour circumstances. Mrs. Weasley, I'm very happy to see you", the healer replied, causing Molly to blush.

Colin Mac Donald had been Molly's professor in college when she had trained as a healer herself. As a young, just out of school and impressionable woman she had developed a crush on her handsome professor, giving Arthur all the ammunition he needed to tease her mercilessly. Now MacDonald was in his 60s but still lean, with lines and grey hair only emphasizing his handsomeness.

"So are you taking over from now on?" asked Arthur, taking pity on his embarrassed wife who seemed unable to return the healer's greeting.

"No, I'm the chief healer and just checking if my underlings work to my satisfaction", said MacDonald dryly. Then he turned back to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, are you feeling well? You seem flustered."

Molly's complexion turned an impossible shade of red and she nodded feebly. Arthur chuckled at that and earned himself a light slap on his arm from Molly and an intense glare from behind her bangs.

"Well, then let us proceed", John Smythesson interrupted Molly's torture.

First the healers checked the machinery surrounding Arthur. What they saw in the jagged lines and flashing figures seemed to satisfy them for they turned back to Arthur and began to prod him and ask all kinds of questions.

"Do you experience pain in your chest?"

"No, it's absolutely normal for me to be cut open from throat to di …"

"Arthur!"

"Yes, I have", sighed Arthur, "but the pills are helping some."

"Would you like a higher dose?"

"Are there side effects to it?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Do you have problems breathing?"

"No, not really."

"Speech seems good. What about soreness of the throat?"

"Yes, constantly and dryness."

"It's because of the tube. It will go away soon."

"I figured", mumbled Arthur rebelliously.

"Arthur!"

"I would like to listen to your heart to be sure your body accepted the bypass. I need you to sit up. Do you feel up to it?"

Arthur nodded and braced his hands on the mattress, pushing his torso up. Half way up, though, he ran out of steam and plopped back onto the pillow. But if he was disheartened he didn't show and tried again. This time Molly snaked her arm under his shoulders and helped him to push upwards. She said nothing, knowing how embarrassed Arthur must feel about not being able to perform this little task without help.

Healer Smythesson nodded to Molly and bent over Arthur's chest, putting the stethoscope over his heart and lungs.

"It sounds much better than before the operation or right after it. Healer MacDonald, what would you say? I think his body fully accepted the bypass surgery."

The stethoscope switched healers and MacDonald leant in on Arthur's chest, listening to his heart. Molly sucked in her breath sharply. When Arthur looked at her, she turned again a bright shade of red. She was obviously contemplating what it would feel like to have his face so close to HER chest. Her breath hitched in her throat when she looked up and met Arthur's burning gaze. She cleared her throat and pried her gaze away from both men, only to snap it back when she heard Healer MacDonald's question.

"I agree. We can now proceed in healing Mr. Weasley's chest magically and by that take his pain away. Trainee Molly, would you like to show us that you haven't forgotten everything?"

He talked playfully with Molly, the impression only intensified by him calling her by her first name and the title she had long given up because of Bill.

Arthur glared at him. Something that went completely unnoticed by either MacDonald or Molly. What was that slimy git thinking hitting on his wife like that right in front of his nose?!? Molly nodded and, after finding her voice, replied:

"Of course. He's my husband."

But her voice sounded flirtatious and alluring. Her cheeks were faintly red and her eyes cast downward. She was a picture of innocence and promise at the same time, a mixture that had also drawn Arthur to her.

And then she focused her attention solely on her husband. Tentatively she put her fingers to the bandage around his upper torso. She opened the knot carefully, only lightly touching him for fear she might hurt him. Her hands didn't tremble, though, and she seemed to know what she was doing. 'Of course', thought Arthur wryly, 'When have you ever seen her not in control? She heals our little ones and they are always in perfect health.'

He smiled up at her, sweetly and lovingly. Both to reassure her and to show MacDonald that Molly was HIS wife and that he should butt out.

When Molly uncovered Arthur's chest, she automatically gasped at the sight of his wound. She wanted to say something to him but MacDonald cut across her remark before she could do more than open her mouth.

"Now what do you have to consider while healing the patient's wound?" asked MacDonald in a lecturing voice.

"I'm her husband, you idiot", rebelled Arthur almost inaudible.

Molly's eyes flashed to his and he saw surprise shining in their depths. She smiled warmly at him before replying to MacDonald.

"The healers had had trouble to heal my husband's wounds before due to the potion in his body."

"Correct", said MacDonald, beaming at Molly, and Arthur got the feeling that he was competing with him over Molly's attention.

Molly smiled and bent over Arthur's chest again. Her wand was drawn and she furrowed her brows in concentration.

"I've never seen anything like that", she whispered, carefully prodding his chest wound at the sides.

"And you a healer. Really, Molly, now I'm disappointed", joked Arthur feebly and earned himself another glare from his wife.

"Shut up", she chided softly without real vigour in it. "I need to concentrate now."

Swiftly she lifted her wand and cast a spell to heal open wounds. Arthur looked down expectantly but nothing happened. Again his wife cast the same spell and again nothing happened.

"Either I'm really rusty or it doesn't work", she mumbled.

"I hope it's the first", said Arthur carelessly and received a prod from her wand.

Molly's eyes closed briefly and when she opened them again triumph shone in them.

"I think this could work", she said and without further warning she swung her wand again.

Arthur looked at his chest again and was amazed to see the skin and the flesh underneath growing together and healing in fast motion. Molly smiled over his surprised face. Arthur, though, was very proud of his genius wife and kissed her full on the lips. Pain and discomfort were forgotten, he relished in the feel of his wife's lips under his.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Timeless (XXII)**_

After talking to the healers a bit more about Arthur's progress she came back to Arthur's cubicle. She stopped outside because there was already someone in there with Arthur. Ginny stood close to the bed, head bent toward her father as she held a cup of water for him to sip.

"You're sure you're all right, Daddy?" she said. One hand stole toward him, but she stopped, clearly afraid to touch him in the present condition.

"Oh, yes, I'll do."

Molly could hear the deep fatigue in his voice, but a big hand rose slowly out from under the quilts to touch her cheek. Ginny's head was still bent, but Molly saw her cheek curve in a smile.

"How are your brothers?" asked Arthur.

It was plainly an effort for him to speak, but Molly didn't try to send Ginny away. Arthur had had his fill of pain killers and Ginny's presence might help to distract him from his wretchedness. Molly opened the door quietly and stepped into the cubicle. Arthur's eyes immediately focused his gaze on his wife and all tiredness seemed to be forgotten.

"How are you feeling, darling?" she asked him now herself, not trusting his answer earlier. He would lie to his children even when he was dying to spare them distress.

"Yes, well, I did think so. Now I'm not so sure, though", he answered truthfully.

"What's the matter? Do you feel worse?" Molly asked anxiously.

"No, I feel fine", he assured her ... lying through his teeth, and Molly knew it. "It's only, when I've hurt myself but it's alright, you always scold me like a child ... but if I'm really bad, you're tender as can be. Now, you haven't called me wicked names or uttered a word of reproach since I woke up, Mollywobbles. Does that mean you think I'm dying?"

One eyebrow rose in irony but Molly could see a true hint of worry in his eyes. Molly took a deep breath and laid her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Bloody man. Stepping on a snake! Couldn't you have looked where you were going?"

"Not while I was guarding", he said, smiling. Molly felt a tiny relaxation in the muscles under her hands and repressed the urge to smile back. She glared down at him instead.

"You scared bloody hell out of me!"

That at least was serene. His eyebrow went up again.

"Maybe you think I wasn't scared, too?"

"You're not allowed", she said firmly. "Only one of us can be scared at a time and it's my turn."

That made him laugh, though the laughter was quickly succeeded by coughing and a pressing his hand down on his chest. Molly could see his other hand clenched on the edge of the bed, and could feel the laboured breathing through her thighs, pressed against the frame of the bed. She took his head between her hands.

"You are _not _going to die!" she hissed. "You're not! I won't let you!"

"People keep sayin' that to me", he muttered, eyes closed and sunken with exhaustion. "Am I not allowed my own opinion?"

"No", she said. "You're not. Here, drink this."

Molly held the cup of water to his lips, steadying it while he drank. He swallowed the water, eyes still shut, then lay back on the pillow. Ginny grinned to herself at her parents' conversation.

"I wanna have what you two have when I marry", she said softly but her parents picked it up and turned around.

"Don't worry. You'll find a good husband", said Arthur reassuringly, then he added, "Especially if you grow such a shapely behind as your mother."

Arthur slapped Molly's backside familiarly. Molly glared at him fiercely.

"I hope for you that this is the medication talking out of you", she said threateningly.

Arthur grinned up at her boyishly.

"Well ..."

"I so don't want to hear your answer", she hissed. "Besides you have to walk, starting tomorrow."

"But ..."

"Stop whining, you said you're fine and if you can make jokes about my behind you're more than just fine", she said.

"But ..."

"Arthur!"

"Ok, I'll do it" he mumbled miserably.

"YOU'LL DO AS THE HEALER TE ... What did you say?"

"I said ok", said Arthur meekly.

"Oh", said Molly softly.

"Under one condition", amended Arthur.

"ARTHUR! You're driving me up the wall!"

"You go home and have a good night's sleep. And eat something, you're skinny and I want to worship you're behind when I come home", ordered Arthur.

Molly hissed at the new remark about her curves and Ginny tried to hide her face behind a cup of water for herself. Her shoulders trembled with suppressed laughter. Arthur winked at her from around Molly's shapely hip. Molly rolled her eyes at both her daughter and her husband.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she muttered.

"Must have been something really bad", joked Arthur and fondled her behind amiably.

"Enough! You sleep now because you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow", Molly ordered fondly. "Now sleep tight, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mollywobbles", said Arthur and drew her in for another soft kiss.

_A./N.: Next comes an evil twist and a much longer chapter. Promise. R&R and enjoy. _

_Ilane_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Timeless (XXIII)**_

The next morning dawned brightly. As the rays of the rising sun reached the pillow on which Molly's head was bedded she opened her eyes, blinking into the brightness. Her arms stretched out and touched ... nothing. Suddenly the bed felt so vast and empty. Arthur was still in the hospital and Molly didn't know how long it would take him to come home again. And when he was home would he be different? His kisses were passionate but he had made no further moves. It was disheartening after his amorous mood before the operation when he couldn't wait to take her clothes off and make love to her. Molly clutched a fold of the blanket in her fist. Deep down in her belly she felt the all too familiar tightening and the soft tickling sensation at her opening. She moaned Arthur's name softly. It had been too long. Even before the attack private moments had been sparse. The Order had kept them busy and apart. Some nights, when Arthur or Molly were on guard, they didn't even see each other.

A pounding on her door cut through Molly's thoughts.

"MUM, come on down. We're hungry!" yelled Ron.

"Of course, who else?" muttered Molly before calling back, "I'm coming, dear, just give me a minute."

Molly rose from the nest of her quilts and pillows. Last night she had had a hard time to fall asleep without Arthur and had draped her pillows around her body, pretending they were Arthur.

"Well, let's get ready for a new day. Hopefully it will be a better day", she said to herself.

----

Back in the Hospital, Molly and her brood didn't even stop at the front desk in the Entrance Hall. They knew where they were going. Molly was more than anxious to reach her husband. Today he would get up and hopefully walk around.

"Mum, could you please slow down. Running in a hospital is prohibited", complained Ginny, catching up to her mother.

Molly, though, didn't react to her daughter and marched on to the second floor without pausing on the way. She rounded a corner and was stopped by John Smythesson's voice.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, then went right into his explanation, "Your husband is having a bad day today. Perhaps you could calm him down a bit or humour him."

Molly looked at him surprised and, after a while, she nodded gravely. It took a lot to put Arthur on edge. Perhaps he was in pain for some reason or his heart didn't work as it was supposed to. Now she started to get worried.

"Then can he walk today or should we wait till tomorrow?" she asked anxiously.

Healer Smythesson seemed to consider this for a moment before answering. His brows were furrowed and he spoke hesitantly.

"I guess if you could bring him to try it then go ahead but don't really push him ... not now, it is hard the first time", he said finally.

Molly nodded and went to her husband's chamber. She stopped dead in her tracks just barely two steps in the room. Arthur was out of his bed and stood by the window, overlooking the London streets. He seemed gloomy and depressed. His hands were clasped around the window sill in a death-grip. Molly approached him cautiously, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. But Arthur tiredly and with great effort pushed her arms away from his form. Molly's lips quavered a little but she stubbornly held back her tears. Arthur's back was still turned on her.

"Arthur? Please, talk to me", she pleaded softly. "What is wrong with you today? Are you in pain?"

But Arthur refused to talk to her again. His shoulders came up to his ears and he turned to the side. Molly couldn't hold back her tears and they poured silently over her cheeks.

"Please, don't shut me out. I love you, Arthur", she said, beseeching him to turn around and look her in the eyes.

No reply came. Arthur didn't turn and didn't speak a single word. It was the first time he told her he loved her back and it tore her heart apart. Tiny but mortally sharp splinters cut open her heart and dimmed the light of her soul. Her tears fell in quicker succession and she turned around to the door. She couldn't help herself and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her with a resounding slam.

Arthur still starred out of the window, his knuckles turning white and a single tear tracing a solitary track down his cheek.

"You deserve someone better than me, healthier than me with a heart that is all yours", he muttered almost inaudibly.

----

Molly ran out of the room, tears pouring down her face and blinding her to her surroundings. She bumped into something soft. Arms were wrapped around her shoulders and a soft voice made soft shushing noises. Molly relaxed into Bills arms, feeling slightly embarrassed to let him see her tears but unable to stop them.

After many minutes her sobs grew fewer and fewer, eventually stopping completely. She wiped her face on his shirt front and tried to calm her breathing. Suddenly she frowned and held up a fold of the shirt to her eyes, inspecting it closely. Since when did Bill have a white shirt? Hesitantly and brightly red in the face, she looked up and met the burning eyes of Colin MacDonald. She opened her mouth to say something in explanation but a finger was pressed over her mouth, stopping the words from coming out. Then Colin bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Molly was taken by surprise and threw up her arms, not sure whether she wanted to push him away or draw him closer.

Around the bent Arthur stood transfixed, hatred burning a hole in his heart. It had taken him a whole two seconds to realise he was making the biggest mistake in his life, sending Molly away. He loved her more than life, more than everything and wanted to spend all the remaining time he had on this green earth with her. On the other hand it had taken him what seemed an eternity to drag his sorry body out of the room and down the corridor. But now he saw her in the arms of another man and his mouth filled with bile. He hadn't expected her to find another lover this fast. He turned back around and left the sight of this disgusting doctor snooging his wife. Arthur had always known MacDonald had a soft spot for Molly.

But as soon as Arthur made it to the door of his room, Molly pushed MacDonald forcefully back. She drew herself up to her full height and glared at MacDonald.

"What were you thinking?" she asked hoarsely but witheringly.

"I thought you wanted this", answered Colin.

"No, I most certainly didn't want that! I thought you were my eldest son. For God's sake, I'm a married woman!" she hissed quietly because a nurse was walking by at this moment.

"But not happily married" countered Colin.

"Oh, yes, I am. We're just going through a rough time. But I could never leave Arthur. I love him, damn it", she said angrily, turning away from him and stalking towards the visitors' lounge but not before slapping him hard across the cheek.

----

The nest morning in the hallway up on Arthur's station a strange construction walked around in circles. Arthur was walking with Fred, George and Percy down the hall, leaning heavily on his prodigal son. Yesterday's events had woken his wish to live again, causing him to train like a maniac to get back into shape. His healers actually had to tell him to stop and rest.

"You're looking awfully good, dad. I'd say you shaved a few minutes off your last lap. If I had to guess, I'd think you're clocking in at about a 45-minute mile, which puts you just behind Mrs. Abalone", said Fred cheerfully.

"Fred, really", hissed Percy over his father's shoulder.

"I think that's an unfair comparison. Mrs. Abalone had her bypass two whole days before mine", amended Arthur, grinning to smile. Something that wasn't that easy when you were short of breath he noticed.

"No, no, no excuses. Your just gonna have to dig a little deeper."

"Come on, pa, just visualize Mrs. Abalone eating your dust", said George, backing up his brother, ginning at Arthur.

"George, honestly", said Percy, rolling his eyes heavenwards, obviously praying for patience.  
"No, it's all right", said Arthur, picking up his pace. "How's this?"

Fred laughed huskily and gave his father a thumbs-up while saying:

"Wow, I would say we have a new slow-walk leader in the cardiac-recovery wing. Hey, do you hear that?" he asked, making faint cheering noises, whooping and hollering.

"What, the crowd cheering?" asked George, playing along with his brother.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah, pa!"

"Would you two stop? You're making a scene", hissed Percy but grinned anyway.

Fred was now using his hand as a microphone, making his father grin at the muggle reference.

"Mr. Weasley, congratulations on your recent victory. Any opinions about the allegations of steroid use among your fellow athletes?"

Arthur laughed raucously and a little breathlessly but answered anyway.

"Well I consider myself proof positive that it can be done... and done clean."

"Arthur, must you encourage them?" asked Molly, leaning against the wall of the next bent and observing the humorous scene between her sons and her husband.

Arthur looked up and answered her a lot colder than his joyful bantering with his sons.

"Well excuse me, Molly. I'm getting a little stir crazy in this place."

"Well you'll be getting out of here soon enough. Oh, I forgot to tell you – Remus and Kingsley flooed in to send their regards", said Molly, joining her husband in his next round.

"I'll thank them later", answered Arthur, still cold and distant.

Molly swallowed hard to keep her fresh tears at bay. She had done enough crying the night before. Now she wanted to be there for her husband and solely for him, concentrating all her energy on getting him out of here as soon as possible. She moved closer to Arthur and snaked an arm around his waist, supporting his weight on her shoulder. Arthur wanted to draw away from her like last time but Molly moved swiftly with him.

"I love you", she whispered softly. "I want to help you."

"What if I don't want your help? I hate it to be so dependant. And don't you have better things to do? Like visiting healers?" he asked scathingly but quietly, not wanting his sons to witness an argument between their parents.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked blankly.

"You know what I mean", growled Arthur deeply in his throat.

"I most certainly don't know what you mean", shot back Molly as quietly as he.

"I saw you kissing Mac …"

"WHAT? WHEN?" Molly halted suddenly, pushing Arthur off balance. She had spoken louder than intended and the twins and Percy turned around to her, eyeing her cautiously. Molly blushed and shooed her children off with a hand.

"Oh boy, do you think she'll yell at a sick man?" asked Fred sympathetically. George only shrugged his shoulders. They knew that tone of voice only too well. Percy chuckled.

"Knowing Mum and Dad, that's absolutely normal to them. As normal as making love", he said.

"Ewwww", shuddered Fred. "No images, please. I could never get them out of my mind."

Percy and George laughed heartily.

"Ok, let's leave them to it", advised George.

Meanwhile Molly turned around to her husband and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"What kind of woman do you take me for?" she asked incredulously. As Arthur opened his mouth to shoot back angrily, she shut him up. "Think before you speak, think carefully", she advised, raising her index finger threateningly. "I am a married woman, a very happily married woman and that's exactly what I told him."

Molly wanted to stalk off but felt a hand on her waist, turning her back around to face Arthur.

"I love you, Mollywobbles. And I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry."

"Stop your blabbering, you idiot, and kiss me", ordered Molly impatiently.

Arthur laughed and kissed her squarely on her lips. It felt delicious to have him back.

_A./N.: I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Ilane ;) _


	24. Chapter 24

_**Timeless (XXIV)**_

At Home

"Hello?" yelled Bill upon entering Grimmauld Place Number 12. "Is someone here?"

Neither his parents nor any other member of the Order had greeted him at the door or could be seen. Finally his mother's voice answered him.

"In here!" she called over from the living room. The room had become inhabitable through the frantic cleaning of Molly and Sirius and the children in the holidays. He walked into the living room, surprised to find his mother alone instead of in the company of his father. Ever since he had come home yesterday, Molly had fussed over him, not letting him carry anything too heavy (she considered a tray with food heavy) and still resting most of the time.

"Hey, mom", he smiled at her and hugged her briefly.

"Hello, Bill darling. How are you?" Molly asked, stroking his cheek in return.

"Oh good. How are you? How's dad? Is he up to this, you think?" asked Bill back, considering the meeting they had set up for tonight. All the children would be there plus Harry, Hermione and the most important members of the Order.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Somehow that sounded a little more aggressive than Bill had thought it would. He eyed his mother skeptically. Perhaps they had had another fight. But it was more likely that Arthur just drove her crazy with his whining.

"Well, mum, he just got out of the hospital. I just wonder if it's too soon", he explained himself, deciding to play it safe for now.

"The healer said there's no reason he can't go back to his normal routine, as long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous. It's not as though sitting at a table having dinner with one's family requires a great deal of effort."

Again her answer was laced with anger and frustration. Bill, though, raised his eyebrow at her and remembered his twin brothers. They could make everything strenuous, even a normal dinner. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Oh well... you're right."

"He should be down by now. Is Charlie coming?" asked Molly, without dwelling on the subject of her husband any longer.

"Um...he's not able to make it tonight. I'm sorry", said Bill. "He's swamped with work at the Ministry in the Department for Magical Creatures."

"Well... that's too bad. In the meantime, can I offer you a drink?"

Oddly enough this didn't get a raise out of his mother who would normally have exploded and pointed out that family was more important than work. Bill began to feel really worried for his mother.

"Yes. The usual – a Rashi, if you still have it", he answered his mother casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not serving alcohol tonight. I'm serving nonalcoholic cocktails only."

"There's no such thing as a nonalcoholic cocktail, mum", pointed Bill out.

"There most certainly is. It's called a Mocktail", Molly nearly hissed.

"That's ridulous", muttered Bill rebelliously. "I work all day and half the night and now I can't even get a drink."

"BILL, stop being so selfish. We're doing this for your father. After you've had open-heart surgery alcohol is strictly prohibited. For heaven's sake, Bill. If you're unable to go for a few hours without alcohol, I can send someone out to get you a six-pack", again Molly nearly yelled, slowly but surely losing her temper.

But before she could scold Bill further, Arthur appeared in the door, flanked by Alastor and Kingsley and followed by Tonks and the other children.

"Well, there you are, Arthur!" Molly exclaimed and mustered up a radiant smile for her husband's sake.

"All right. I'm here. You can put away your leash", he ordered Kingsley, growling.

"Hey, dad", greeted Bill, wondering for the umpteenth time what had happened between his parents.

"Bill", greeted Arthur back shortly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bill, trying to find out the mystery of his parents' odd behaviour.

"Well, like a man who's been torn away from one of the most exciting books in History", answered Arthur stiffly and Bill saw that Ginny was rolling her eyes heavenwards behind his back.

"If you're not up for it, we can take a rain check", Bill tried to appease him.

"We don't need a rain check. Arthur, wouldn't you like to change for dinner?"asked Molly, eyeing his bathrobe in distain.

He had been wearing nothing else than his bathrobe ever since his return home and it bugged her to no end. Normally she wasn't one for fashion but this way to dress reminded her way too much of self-pity. Arthur had no right to behave that way. The healers had said that he was in perfect shape and had recovered faster and better than any other patient.

"No, if you're going to treat me like a patient, I'm going to act like a patient. Patients wear robes" shot Arthur back, trying to get to his wife and make her angry and yell.

"All right. Fine. May I offer you a Mocktail?" she tried to play it over.

"No. I don't want a Mocktail. In fact, I'd like to skip "Mocktail hour" altogether and go straight to dinner."

Another straight attack at Molly. Fred and George swivelled their heads back and forth as though watching a game of tennis. Ginny grinned at her father in a way that wished him all the luck in the world if he was stupid enough to anger Molly. Ron, on the other hand, was scratching his head and whispered to Harry.

"Do you think he lost his mind. He sure as hell is mad if he wants to pick a fight with mum."

"B-but it isn't time yet to…", stammered Molly, unaware of her children's reactions.

Arthur sighed heavily and Molly gave in immediately, scarring the shit out of her children with this unnatural behaviour.

"All right. We'll eat now. But the food needs a bit more time. Ok?"

"Well, as a medical professional, you should be concerned with my health. And not eating isn't healthy, is it? Nor is getting agitated. And I have to tell you, Molly, I'm getting quite agitated."

The Weasley children starred at their father with wide open mouths. Minerva and Snape looked at each other and wanted to move between the couple to prevent murder. They were not fast enough.

"Don't threaten me, Arthur Weasley" hissed Molly, glaring at her husband. "I said, it's fine."

They all started to move into the kitchen. Without another look at her husband, Molly stalked past her husband, leaving the others to follow her.

"Wow", muttered Ron, flabbergasted.

Down in the kitchen they all sat down in silence. Molly handed out the plates after filling them up. When she turned to Arthur and placed the plate before him on the table, he screwed up his nose.

"Oh, well. It's fish again", he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's sea bass", amended Molly with a heavy sigh of her own.

"And sea bass is a fish -- hence my comment 'surprise, surprise -- it's fish again.'", said Arthur very much like a contrary child.

"It tastes good, Dad", said Ginny, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tastes like fish", was Arthur's only comment.

"I don't think it tastes fishy", said Molly in defence of the poor fish.

"I didn't say it tasted fishy. I said it tasted like fish", said Arthur, sounding more like a contrary child than before.

"I think it tastes good" tried Ginny again but to no avail.

"This fish is bland" scowled Arthur after only a few minutes of quiet.

"Would you like some more lemon-dill sauce?" asked Molly, trying to be civil.

"No."

"Okay."

"The sauce is good." This time it was Hermione who tried to break the icy silence. She had about as much luck as Ginny.

"Enough. If forced, I may eat this fish, but I absolutely refuse to waste my time having a conversation about it", yelled Arthur finally and ate in silence.

After that no one seemed to work up the courage to start a conversation, not even one with another topic.

"Are you still planning my recovery party, Fred, George? It's my only hope for eating a decent meal in the foreseeable future. Your mother is only serving me this health food."

Arthur broke the silence by the time almost everyone was finished eating. George looked up and shot a questioning look first at his mother than at his brother. Molly didn't even notice this little byplay. Her attention was fixed on Arthur.

"Don't get angry, Arthur. It's your healer's orders, not mine", said Molly pleadingly.

"You know what? I'm full", uttered Arthur coldly and pushed back from the table.

"Arthur!"

Molly called after her husband but got no reaction out of him. Then she turned defiantly back to the assembled children and Order members.

"Well, it's an adjustment. We'll work it out."

And she hastened after her husband.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Timeless (XXV)**_

Outside their bedroom Molly caught up to Arthur and held him back. She smiled warmly up to him and tried not to show her anger.

"Are you feeling sleepy, darling? Tonks can clean up the kitchen, let's just go to bed", said Molly, a little more hopefully than intended.

"I would have expected my wife to understand that I'm just not ready yet", said Arthur a little angrily.

"But, Arthur, the healer said that you could do everything you did before", amended Molly softly.

"That's all very well for him to say. The healer is not me."

"Arthur, what are you saying?"

"I made a decision. I have given up sex", said Arthur finally.

He went into their room, closing the door in her face. Molly couldn't believe it. She tried the door but found it locked. Arthur had locked himself into their bedroom. 'Perhaps he is just melodramatic', thought Molly. She patted the door between them and sighed heavily. But still something was very heavy on her heart. She couldn't believe that Arthur really meant what he had said. It was preposterous to think he had given up sex entirely. They hadn't got seven children without fooling around and he had always enjoyed the experience as much as she had. And before the operation he had barely been able to control himself.

"Give him time. He'll come around", said Molly quietly to herself but she couldn't shake the feeling that her husband was withdrawing from her.

----

Two weeks later Billy and Arthur sat together when Sirius joined them. He was unusually grave and had a deep frown on his forehead. He sat down on the couch a little bit away from father and son. From afar he watched their chess play.

"I never liked chess. Professor McG always told me that I didn't have the foresight required to play chess."

Both Arthur and Bill heard the strain it took Sirius to have an amiable conversation. Something was on the man's mind. Arthur observed him for quite some time but Sirius didn't speak and he turned back to his chess game with Bill.

After a while, though, Sirius stood up from the couch and moved over. Arthur looked up and wondered briefly what had gotten into the man. It made no sense to ask questions, he would come out with it as soon as he was ready.

Finally Sirius mustered up his nerve to spill what bothered him.

"May I ask what you have done to Molly?" he asked over his shoulder, since he had turned to the fire place.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur back, more sharply than necessary. That more than anything showed Sirius that he had shot a bull's eye.

"She seems frustrated, is all", muttered Sirius, intensely uncomfortable messing with his friend's marriage. "She's down in the kitchen, and I've never seen her more aggressive towards the food. It's not that it has offended her."

Bill tried to hide his grin, not very successfully, and answered Sirius:

"Well, I guess Mum's really a bit sexually frustrated."

He winked at his father suggestively.

"I don't know what to expect of myself with these things in me. I just keep remembering that after a heart attack you can sleep with woman as soon as you climbed a case of stairs", Arthur said, as way of explanation.

"Maybe you should make love more slowly, then" suggested Bill, quiet drily. Then he moved his queen and put his father in check.

"It was not an easy decision. But I think it best if I retire from that physical side of my life. Sex is only good when you're heart is in it and that's the one organ I can't count on."

Without any distress, Arthur moved his king to the side and waited for Bill to continue their game.

"Oh, now, Arthur, come on. You don't know that. But listen if that's the way you feel maybe you should tell Molly so that she knows where she stands", said Sirius, "because right now he's going nuts."

----

That very evening Molly gathered all her courage and strength and asked Arthur out. She had made a reservation at the restaurant where Arthur had popped THE question to her 24 years ago. If that couldn't get him back into a romantic mood, nothing could. Arthur accepted hesitantly, remembering all too clearly what had happened the last time they had visited that particular restaurant.

They had a terrific time there and laughed together. Molly heaved a big sigh. Arthur finally got over this crazy mood of his. During their shared meal, Molly slowly scooted closer to Arthur and by the time they ordered dessert she sat mere millimetres away from him with his arm around her waist.

Arthur couldn't explain to himself why he allowed her to come so damn close to him. He knew his wife and he loved her but she was so incredibly irresistible. Why was his body reacting to her as if nothing had happened? Why did his mind allow his body to take over?

"That was a lovely evening", he said and tried to qualm his rising attraction to Molly's flirtatious mood.

"I thought you didn't realize. You hardly said a word all evening", said Molly softly, snuggling into Arthur's side and doing the most peculiar things to his libido.

Arthur draws in his breath sharply and extracted himself from her. Only momentarily did he see the hurt feelings shining in Molly's eyes.

"Well, alright then let's go home", she said and got up abruptly, turning her back on him and stalking of to gather their cloaks.

Arthur was mentally kicking himself. He hadn't found the courage to talk to his wife yet and felt guilty for having upset her in such a way. He didn't want to hurt her but it seemed to be the only possible thing to do. He couldn't endanger himself by sleeping with her. She would never forgive herself if she killed him, he knew that and pushed her away to spare her this kind of distress and heartbreak.

When they apparated in front of the Headquarters, Arthur knew he had to talk to Molly if he didn't want to lose her completely. As soon as they entered the house, he took Molly's hand and led her to the living room.

"Molly, come here and sit with me."

Molly came forward eagerly, trying to snuggle into him, but again he pushed her away slightly. He sat down a little distance away from her and tried to explain himself.

"Molly, this is hard to say but you have a right to know. The last time we made love, was the last time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Molly sharply. "I thought what you said two weeks ago was only your medication or your fear of doing it too soon after the operation. But ..."

"I know and I have given up the physical side of my life. After what I've been through, I cannot trust myself to climax anymore because I can't be sure ever getting back again."

"I know you have to be concerned about that triple bypass", said Molly, now growing impatient with Arthur and not caring if it showed.

"Wouldn't you be?" asked Arthur challengingly.

Molly sighed and pressed index finger and thumb to the base of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. She tried to speak calmly and rationally. Maybe she could take away Arthur's fears.

"I talked to some people after their surgeries. They all lead perfectly normal lives, in every way, Arthur."

Again her impatience showed. And Arthur, too, grew impatient.

"But this is me. Oh, Molly, for the first time in my life I'm scared of intimacy with you", he shot az her, both furious and miserable.

"Maybe this is my fault. Maybe I've been pushing you", said Molly, picking up on the note of panic in Arthur's voice.

"It's not you", wailed Arthur, getting up and pacing the room to vent some of his own frustration.

Molly also got up and joined Arthur. She didn't even attempt to hug Arthur, just leaned her forehead to his back and stood there.

"Arthur, you are the same person you always were. You have to believe that."

"Oh, I want to, Molly, and I have tried but I can't."

Arthur's voice still resembled more a child's terrified wail than a grown man's determined voice. Molly's eyes filled with tears and they overflowed, trickling down her cheeks. Arthur had stepped away from her and left her alone, like so many other times now.

"Darling, this is not the time for you to give out on us", she pleaded softly, hugging herself in a desperate wish for consolation. Apparently Arthur wasn't able to anymore.

"Molly, it's over, once and for all", he said in a deflated, dead voice.

He stood with his back to Molly, facing the door and ready to leave.

"Oh, alright, but I want a last kiss."

Molly was playing her last trump. She stepped forward and slung her arms around Arthur's neck. Looking deeply into his eyes, she sees fear mingled with passion and the desperate need to be kissed and feel alive. Slowly and seductively she raised herself onto tiptoes until only inches separated their faces. Her lips pressed lightly to his, relishing in the feel of the so familiar experience. Her arms drew him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Arthur returned the kiss hesitantly but with as much passion as he was kissed by his wife. Molly's tongue darted out and licked his lower lip, begging for entrance. This time Arthur complied willingly and eagerly.

When they parted finally Arthur frantically checked his pulse and heart beat. One of his hands went around the wrist of the other. Index and middle finger pressing on the pulse, counting frantically. Then his hand went up to his chest, covering his fast beating heart.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Molly, smiling at him.

"I'm alright, ... I guess. I don't feel any ... failure. I'm a little hot but it's nothing I can't handle."

"What did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know. I just ...", Arthur stated lamely.

"I love you, Arthur. Please don't shut me off."

"Let's go to our bedroom ... as long as you understand that I can't promise anything", said Arthur at last, watching a radiant smile spread across his wife's face, lighting it up.

"If you're brave, I will be brave", reassured Molly.

_A./N.: Three guesses as to what comes next? ;) And a big party._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Timeless (XXVI)**_

_Hi guys. This chapter is definitely M, so be warned. Please send me reviews._

Their bedroom door was slightly ajar and the faint echo of the Musical Hairspray hung in the hall. Arthur had to chuckle, recognizing his children's attempt to ease the tension between their parents. He sent Molly into the room and kissed her softly on the temple when she moved past him.

"I thank your little ones for their thoughtfulness. I'll be only a minute", he said quietly and saw a radiant smile widen Molly's lips. She nodded and stroked his cheek gently.

Arthur reached the twins room and found all the children present there. He nodded to Bill and Charlie and they grinned in return. Fred and George looked a bit uncomfortable and made little gestures as if pointing their hands at the other. Neither of them wanted to take the blame. And that in itself was prove enough that the twins were behind the romantic setting of their bedroom. But then his gaze dropped to Ginny and Hermione sitting on the floor. They were a little flushed and couldn't look up into his face. 'So they also had something to do with it', thought Arthur in gratitude.

"Hi kids", he greeted them amiably. "Thank you for the romantic setting. Oh and Fred, George, How about that party you two promised me? Is it still up?"

Fred and George nodded enthusiastically. Arthur inclined his head and turned around again.

"I have a rendez-vous with your mother."

----

Arthur reached the door to his bedroom and peeked in. Molly didn't even hear him push the door open or notice him standing in the doorway. She looked tired. Sad. A little weak maybe. He smiled at the way the moon shone on her red hair. An idea flashed in his mind. Reaching over to the LP player control panel, he pushed a button and the music changed from the intro to the song 'Timeless'. That caught her attention.

She looked away from the window and caught the outline of him standing in the doorway. "Arthur," she spoke softly, "you're here."

He put his finger to his lips, pushing the door shut behind him. He moved towards her, loosening his tie. She sat silently in the chair watching him advance. He slowly withdrew the tie from around his neck, tossing it in her direction. She reached out to catch it, but it fell at her feet instead. He could see a small smile curve her lips as she looked up at him. For the moment, he knew that she was his. There was nothing on her mind but him standing before her and wondering what he had planned.

He slowly removed his jacket, arm by arm until he tossed it too in her direction. This time she caught it with a laugh. The way she looked up at him caused her to slightly blush and it made him smile that he could still cause her to react after so many years. They were no longer young, but middle aged, yet he took pride in the fact that they still had romance and such passion in their relationship.

Today, he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. He wanted her to forget about the open heart surgery and their fights.

As he started to unbutton his shirt, she stood up, letting his jacket fall from her lap to the floor. She took a step closer to him and started to say something when she stumbled over a book she had laid on the floor next to her chair. She fell forward and into his waiting embrace. Molly laughed and looked up at him. In what seemed like an instant, he bent down and scooped her up and into his arms. The curls in her hair bounced as she leaned her head back before finally resting it on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She didn't even notice they'd moved until he was gently placing her on the bed.

Her hands roamed up his chest and she held his face in her hands. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before their lust overpowered them both.

Her hands turned to the buttons of his shirt as he moved atop of her. He began to kiss her neck as she tried to push the shirt off his shoulders. With his help, she finally managed to toss it aside as he undid the tie on her robe. In the few minutes he had visited the children, she had changed. She was wearing a short black slip underneath. Even when she felt ill and utterly unattractive, she could still turn him on with just a simple black slip worn beneath her robe. She knew that and Arthur had to smile that she was this eager. That was the beauty of his wife. She looked the most gorgeous when she wasn't trying at all. He slid his right hand up her thigh and beneath the silky material. She moaned softly as her hands played with the buckle on his belt. She finally got it undone and cast it aside, quickly unzipping his pants. He kicked them off and pushed her slip further down as he began to kiss her neck and down her chest.

She softly moaned his name, her cheek pressed against the top of his head. She reached out to run her hands through his hair as he kissed her stomach. Suddenly he was kissing her lips again and his right arm slid beneath her body, rolling her on top of him. He threw the robe off the bed as he pushed it from her shoulders. The slip was next. He began kissing her neck again as she positioned herself on top of him. He could tell that she was uncomfortable. She usually liked to be underneath him, to feel his body pressing against hers. She had once admitted to him that it made her feel safe and as if he would always be there to protect her.

"Oh, Arthur, I've missed you," she whispered softly, her hair falling in her face as she bent down to kiss him.

He brushed her hair aside, his hand against the back of her neck. His other hand ran along her thigh. She could feel his excitement for her and it made her heart race even faster. She pulled away from him and began to place kisses upon his chest, in particular his scar from the surgery. Her hair fell to the side and tickled him slightly. Her eyes flashed up to his when she heard him laugh softly. She wasn't supposed to be seducing him. He was the one seducing her. He reached for her waist and pulled her against him, looking into her eyes. He kissed the side of her mouth and down her chin, tickling her neck. He smiled to hear her giggle and feel her starting to squirm.

Arthur rolled over on to his side and pulled her with him. She reached her hand up to touch his face, but he grabbed her hand with his own. She allowed him turn her around to face away from him. Molly bent her head down, tightening her grasp on his hand. She'd only let him take her this way a few times. Usually she protested and he wouldn't push her any further, but every once in a long while she would eventually give in to his advances. Tonight she felt uniquely in the mood. In fact, she wanted it. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to let him take control. She wanted him to take away her fears. She would let him do anything he wanted to do to her tonight and she would savor every moment of it because it meant he was alive.

His hand let go of hers and ran up and down her leg a few times. Gently, he brushed her hair from her neck. He moved to kiss her neck and placed his left hand on her hip. Her hand quickly found his as she intertwined her fingers with his. His body was pressed closely against her own.

"Are you all right?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded in reply, unable to find any words to speak.

It was slow and he could hear her breath catch as he entered her. She took a few quick breaths and laid her head back against him. Letting go of his hand, she clutched the sheet in her fist. He moved slowly against her, listening to her moans. He whispered her name into her ear causing her body to quiver against him.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"You don't have to be so gentle," she whispered breathlessly, pressing her lips to his. "I won't break. Or aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm alright, Mollywobbles, just taking my time."

That was the first time she'd ever asked him not to be gentle with her. For once, she didn't want to feel so delicate and breakable. She wanted to feel alive and on fire. She turned her face away from him as he grabbed her hip. She knew she'd have a bruise there the next morning. However, the thought quickly left her mind as he began to thrust against her.

He slid his strong hand between her legs. She groaned deeply, feeling his fingers pressing into her. She became louder and louder as he moved against her. The sound of her voice turned him on, making him want her even more. He kissed her neck. Her shoulder. Suddenly he pulled out of her, startling her as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back against the mattress. He loomed above her for a moment, his eyes raking down her body and causing her to blush.

"You're beautiful. How could I have even thought about giving up sex with you? I must have been stupid," he whispered, and she smiled slightly as she looked up at him.

"Not stupid, love. Never stupid, just afraid", she whispered back.

Her smile only lasted a moment, though, before he thrust into her quickly. Her head rolled back and she couldn't contain the sound that escaped her lips. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. Normally she would close her eyes and let the sensation of him moving inside of her take over her senses. But this time she couldn't stop watching him. It wasn't until he pushed her legs wider apart and thrust deeper into her that she let out his name in a loud groan and her eyes slid shut. Her breathing became shorter as every time he thrust into her she could feel her breath catch in the back of her throat.

"Arthur, please," her voice quivered ever so slightly.

He knew she was reaching her climax and he could feel himself about ready to let go. He slowed the pace to prolong it for both of them, moving gently against her as he bent down to kiss her lips. She slipped her arms around him, pressing him against her body. He kept whispering how beautiful she was in her ear as a final sensation overtook her body.

She lay motionless beneath him, the only movement coming from her chest as she tried to catch her breath. He remained on top of her for a moment, catching his own breath. He finally extricated himself from her and slid over next to her. Emily turned on her side and faced her husband.

She sighed, moving to rest her head atop of his chest. It was as if she could still feel his hands caressing her body even now and the sensation of making love to him still felt tangible.

"Oh Molly… that was … you were …" He shook his head. He didn't have the words to describe it. He was usually never at a loss for words.

She smiled, content that she could still satisfy him in such a passionate way.

----

Molly exited the bathroom clad in a towel only. Running a hand through her damp hair, she tried to work out some of the excess water with the end of her towel. As she walked to her closet, she found a small yellow box on the dressing table. It hadn't been there last night. It was quite a small box and looked to be just the size that she loved the most – boxes this small almost always contained jewelry. Yet she wondered why it was there.

"You're not going to just stand there and stare at it, are you?"

Molly jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around to find her husband standing in the doorway.

"My God, Arthur! Don't come up behind me like that!"

"My apologies, dear," he conceded.

She looked at him quizzically, holding up the box. "Arthur, what is this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he suggested.

"I just don't understand the occasion for this."

"It's a yellow box, Molly. No special occasion. Just open it."

His answer was short and didn't satisfy her. He was behaving oddly and she couldn't figure out what he was up to. It didn't escape her notice that he was dressed, not in a robe or pajamas, but in an normal clothes. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard Arthur clear his throat.

"Are you going to open it or not?" he asked.

The irritation in his voice made her smile inwardly. He had been grating on her nerves for weeks and she had gone out of her way to make sure that she didn't upset him, something that was not an easy task. Their playful bickering and short, biting remarks were the hallmark of their loving banter and it had been hard to break herself of the habit to argue with him.

Molly turned away from him and back to the box. Arthur frowned slightly that she was facing away from him and he couldn't watch her response. He could hear the faint sound of her opening the box. After a few moments, she turned back to him.

"I don't understand," she stated flatly, holding a tube of lipstick in one hand and the empty box in the other. "Why would you give this to me?" she asked.

"I wanted to buy you something to wear when we go to Egypt next week."

He was being coy and it was confusing her even more.

"Next week? Egypt…? What are you talking about, Arthur? We don't have any plans to go to Egypt next week … or any money to go with."

"We do now," he informed her. "I made the reservations yesterday and because I was attacked at work the ministry has paid for everything. I told you that insurance would come in handy."

"Why … why would you do that without asking me first? You know that I have responsibilities here. Our children for instance and the Order."

Arthur sighed heavily.

"Asking your wife first ruins the point of a surprise."

Her frown quickly faded and Molly didn't look quite as disapproving as she had a few moments ago.

"You have been amazing these past few weeks. I know that I have been driving you crazy with my mood swings and my bad attitude. I also missed our anniversary while I was in the hospital and I just wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate you and all that you do for me."

Molly smiled.

"I missed you, too. But there are still your job and the Order."

"I know. The children will be in Hogwarts and the Order agreed that they can cope even without us. The trip was Albus idea. And Bill asked friends of his if we could use their holiday house. They said yes. And we're going for two weeks only."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Arthur. But what is this for?" she asked, holding up the tube of lipstick once again.

"It's all you'll need to take with you on our trip. You are not allowed to pack anything else," he informed her.

"And why is this the only thing that I will need? You expect me to walk around Egypt wearing nothing but lipstick?" She raised an eyebrow as a playful smile appeared on her lips.

"Not around Egypt, no. But I don't plan on doing much sightseeing while we're there."

"No?"

Arthur walked over to where she was standing.

"No," he confirmed, taking the tube of lipstick from her hand.

He put it back in the box and dropped it on the dressing table behind her. His hand reached out to trace down her shoulder. Her skin was cool to the touch, but his hand was warm and sent a shiver thought her body.

"I think we'll just stay inside the house and make up for lost time."

"We do have a lot of time to make up for," she agreed.

Molly smiled and Richard caught a glimpse of the sparkle in her eyes, encouraging him to go further. But before Arthur could comply, they were interrupted by a shy knock on their door.

"Mum, Dad, we're waiting for you to start breakfast. Are you coming?" asked Ginny's voice from the other side of the door.

Arthur sighed heavily.

"Yes, we're coming", he called to his daughter, before bending down to his wife and growling in her ear, "I'll get you in Egypt."


	27. Chapter 27

4

_**Timeless (XXVII)**_

Arthur watched his wife as she hastily dressed in a simple dress. A simple but very stunning dress. It was the only dress she possessed which had a low cut cleavage and it also clung to her body in all the right places. Arthur licked his chops hungrily.

His heart hadn't given out on him last night and now he couldn't wait to get her back into bed, even though they had just left it. He grinned wickedly and crept up behind Molly. Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning. I can't believe how stupid I had been", he whispered into her ear.

Molly smiled softly and turned in his arms so that she faced him. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss him square on the lips.

"You weren't stupid, just naïve and a bit afraid", she reassured him. "Now let's go down before our children tear down the door."

A consistent pounding on the door had started a minute ago and Arthur could clearly hear Fred's voice, calling to them.

"MUM, DAD, get a move on!"

He chuckled but let go of his wife's waist. Molly turned to the door and opened it without a warning. George nearly knocked out his mother but could stop just in time, which earned him a serious talking to. Molly scolded the twins mercilessly for their interruption and the dent in the door. Arthur, though, stood a bit behind and observed his two sons. Fred's mouth hung open most unbecomingly and George blinked several times, not believing the sight in front of him. With a pang Arthur realized that neither of the younger children had seen their mother dressed up. Molly had become a fulltime housewife and mother after Percy. They hadn't had the money to get a babysitter and go out, not that any babysitter would have survived for long with their brood.

Arthur chuckled and thus drew the attention of the other three back to him.

"Don't stare like that, boys. Your mother is one hot broad."

Fred and George turned scarlet and cast their eyes to the floor and Molly took on a similar shade of scarlet as her sons.

"Arthur! I'm most certainly NOT a broad", she hissed. "I'm your wife, so would you please show some respect. And in front of the children."

Arthur laughed loudly. He hadn't enjoyed himself like that in a long time. He went to his wife and playfully slapped her backside. Molly's red colouring intensified and she drew back her hand to slap his arm but Arthur swiftly avoided it. Then he ushered his sons out and followed them, but not before muttering loud enough for everyone to understand:

"Well, YOU picked out that dress."

Molly stood rigid in the door. Her husband was certainly feeling better. Her eyes rolled heavenward, praying for patience and the restraint not to strangle him.

----

At breakfast everyone laughed and had a good time. Tonks transformed to the delighted squeals of Ginny and Hermione and the twins went full steam ahead with their party planning. Arthur was in the midst of all of it and enjoyed himself immensely.

Bill chanced a glance at his mother and saw that her angry or frustrated expression had vanished. Instead deep love shown in her eyes whenever her gaze met her husband's. Bill was happy for his parents.

This morning he had sat down in the kitchen after a night of Guard Duty and shortly afterwards his father had joined him. They had shared a cuppa of strong tea with a nip of firewhiskey and Arthur had been in a very talkative mood. He had winked at his son and stated that everything was again all right between him and Molly. Bill had caught on immediately and grinned, rejoicing in the happiness of his parents. A quarter of an hour had been used to plan the surprise travel to Egypt for Molly and then both men had sat quietly together, both immersed in their own thoughts. After some time, Bill was catnapping in his chair by then, Arthur had spoken again.

"I haven't told anyone about it but I was very worried for you tonight. I just had to check if you are all right, if you came home", Arthur had said quietly, not looking directly at his son but rather over his left shoulder. "Before you speak, I know you're a grown man and you can take care of yourself but that was what I thought, too."

Bill had starred at his father in disbelief. Before he had gathered enough of his wits about him, Arthur had gone on and had told him all the horrible details about the night of his attack.

_Arthur stood quietly in the dark corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. He stood poised with his wand at the ready, knowing that the enemy could slip past him or attack if he faltered even once in his concentration. Today had been a stressful day and he was tired but he couldn't give in to his exhaustion … yet. _

_Everything had started this morning. He had lain in bed with Molly draped over him. Actually she had had him pinned to the bed under her weight, forcing him to remain lying and kissing the good Lord out of him. Of course he understood her mood. He wasn't daft or senile after all. Today was their wedding anniversary and Molly wanted him to stay home and let work be work. _

_Arthur had pushed her away, rather rudely in retrospect, and reminded her impatiently that if skived work they would fire him. He was after all a believer in loony Harry Potter and dotty old Albus Dumbledore. _

_Molly had been sad when he had pushed past her on his way to the bathroom. Arthur could have kicked himself with a spiked shoe. He was frustrated because he couldn't spend the night with her. It was Mundungus' night for guarding but the idiot man hadn't shown up in Headquarters in days and now Arthur had to cover for him. It was maddening. And he took it out on Molly. _

_Now he paced the dark corridors and felt anger wash over him again. He wanted to go home, get his wife drunk, carry her upstairs and take her hard and swiftly without much preamble. But NO he was stuck in the Ministry!_

_Suddenly he heard a noise like a cloak swishing over the floor and whirled around, facing the direction from whence the noise had come. But there was no one. No one at all. _

"_Lumos", he whispered to his wand and illuminated the corridor at the height an average man would stand. Still no one could be seen._

_And then Arthur committed the biggest mistake in his life. He extinguished the light of his wand and turned back around. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him! Then he smiled, envisioning Molly showing up in the corridor. He shut his eyes and indulged in a daydream of Molly putting her hands over his eyes and whispering 'I love you. Happy Anniversary!' in his ear before turning him around for a searing kiss. His pants tented up at the thoughts of his wife's mouth over his and her body pressed against him with a friction to his erection. How he loathed his Guard Duty at the moment! _

_Suddenly Arthur heard a hissing nice in front of him and jumped a foot high in surprise. 'How could I have been stupid enough not to check the floor? Stupid distraction!' thought Arthur infuriated._

"_LUMOS!" shouted Arthur immediately and directed the beam of his lightened wand to the floor._

_The snake darted forward in an attack but was momentarily blinded and missed Arthur by a hair breadth. _

_In blind panic at his near escape, Arthur leapt back and cursed himself again. The snake was big enough to drip him with her tail, which was still in Arthur's back. Arthur hit the floor with a terrifying crash that left him breathless. His back was in agony. _

_His fall, though, had saved his life. The very same moment Arthur backed away from the snake, she readied herself for her next attack. But the backward movement had set the snake off mark. Her fangs didn't sink into Arthur's throat but instead she hit the man's chest, long venomous fangs sinking through skin and muscle structure near her victim's heart. _

_Arthur hit the floor painfully and didn't notice the snake over him at first. The agony in his back was intense enough to drown out the agony of the two small wounds in his chest where the teeth of the snake had marked him. Panic let his heart beat faster and thus causing the poison to spread through his body in no time. And then came the pain, slowly and gradually, making Arthur scream and writhe. With both hands he grabbed the snake by the neck right behind her head and tried to get her off him._

_The snake bit down harder and refused to let go of her prey. The agony in Arthur's chest was too much, he couldn't think rationally and just wanted to get rid of the source of his pain. With all his might he ripped the snake from his chest, tearing the snake's teeth through his flesh and enlarging the wound. Arthur screamed in unbearable pain but at least the snake was gone. He flung her as far away from him as possible. _

_The snake hissed in anger and slithered menacingly closer to the man moaning on the floor. How dare that human throw hr around? Her master wanted the prophecy at all costs. Nagini was hungry and this human had angered her. He would not live long enough to make that mistake twice._

_Arthur heard the scraping sound of the snake's scales as she came nearer but couldn't move. The poison in him was paralyzing his body. In horror he watched the snakes horrible mouth open and strike at his face. With an enormous effort he willed his body to fight the poison and raise his arms to defend himself. The snake's fangs closed around his lower arm and Arthur screamed again, drowning out the angry hiss from his attacker._

_This time the snake released him immediately and drew back for the next attack. She went for his stomach and intestines, wanting to rip open his stomach and let him die a most painful death when the acid from his intestines poisoned him and destroyed his flesh. _

_Arthur fought for his life, drawing up his leg to shield, yet again, his body from the sharp, ripping teeth of the snake._

_And all of a sudden the attacks stopped then. The snake's head was cocked to one side as if listening to someone's voice and then she slithered away from Arthur without a glance back at her foe._

_Arthur lay there, knowing he would die and never see his wife and children again. The face of his little troublemakers appeared before his eyes. Fred and George, with huge grins on their faces and the remains of a firecracker in hands. Bill, the strongest of them all, with an embarrassed expression when he told his parents about his first girl-friend. Charlie at the age of three, fast asleep and clutching a stuffed dragon to his chest. Percy, this ungrateful brat, yelling at his father for being a poor, unambitious ignorant. Ron in second hand cloths, which were too small for him. And Ginny … oh God, his little girl. He saw Molly lying in bed, hair sweat-drenched and clinking to her face from the excertion of labour. Her brilliant eyes in a face that shone with love and triumph looked up to him and showed him their daughter. _

"_Molly, forgive me", whispered Arthur quietly, closing his eyes and readying himself to die._

"But God had something else up his sleeve. The next thing I know I'm in St. Mungo's and your mother leans over me. For a moment I thought I was in heaven", said Arthur quite matter-of-factly.

Bill had nodded, lost for words.

----

Fred and George went crazy with their party planning. Everything went according to their plan. They had the living room all to themselves and the best was that their mother had agreed not to meddle. And she had even consented to allow them the use of their products. Fred and George had starred at each other and couldn't believe their ears. Molly had sighed heavily and reminded them that Arthur had had a heart surgery so they shouldn't go all out.

Now the twins stood in the middle of the living room and waited for the rest of the family and the Order to file in and set up the surprise for Arthur. Molly had slaved away in the kitchen with the hindrance ... er, help ... of Tonks, Ginny and Hermione to cook all of Arthur's favourites. It was all set up on a large buffet and waited to be gobbled down. Finally the others came through the door, laughing and chatting with each other.

"Now that we're all here, let's gather round over here and wait for Dad", ordered Fred and was surprised that everyone followed his order even though Molly and Professor McGonagall shot him a glare at his marshalling tone.

"Do you really think it wise to yell 'Surprise!' at someone who was just discharged from hospital after open heart surgery?" asked Pomona softly, a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"He'll be fine and he was discharged two weeks ago" assured George.

Everyone took their places opposite the door and waited for Arthur. Suddenly they heard Lupin's voice on the other side of the door and Arthur's low rumble answer him. Then the door opened and the assembled Order called out.

"Surprise!"

Arthur grinned and faked surprise. The rest of the evening went by with eating, chatting and dancing. Molly danced in Arthur's arms, smiling and relishing the feel of his arms around her waist and his lips close to her ear.

The highlight of the night was when everyone walked up to the roof and Fred and George set off their Fireworks. Fiery dragons appeared in the sky above Grimmauld Place Number 12, shooting through loops of blue, green, red and yellow light.

"I hope they never set these off in school", murmured Severus suspiciously, making Pomona and Minerva grin.

THE END


End file.
